Lucidscape
by TheMJProject
Summary: MJ PROJECT I; MarkJin. Jin percaya mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur, sebelum seseorang datang ke mimpinya dan mengambil alih ketenangannya. Jin harus menemukannya di dunia nyata karna sedikitnya dia berhak untuk menampar lelaki itu.
1. Chapter 1

_Prewarning: contained some mature scene, curse, and an unnecesarilly-explained-ever imagination._

_._

_._

**MJ PROJECT**

"**LUCIDSCAPE"**

_Starring: MarkJin._

_-Chapter 1-_

**.**

**.**

"_You see me in hindsight_

_Tangled up with you all night, burn it down_

_Someday when you leave me _

_I'll bet these memories follow you around"_

_._

_._

PIIIPP!

PIIIPP!

"Jin, alarm-mu"

"Oh sial!"

"Kau terlambat?"

"Tidak, Err sebentar"

Lelaki itu berlari kecil ke arah toilet dan menutup pintunya rapat. Menari nafas sebentar lalu melihat ke arah selangkangannya.

Basah.

"Sial! Aku tidak berencana mendapatkan ini sekarang"

"Jin? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jin mendengar suara JaeBum dari luar toilet. Temannya pasti bertanya-tanya. Sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal, Jin melirik lagi ke bawah.

"Tidak. Um, maksudku 'ya' Jae"

"Kau akan terlambat jika kau terus berada di sana" kata JaeBum lagi.

"Beri aku waktu 10 menit"

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di bawah"

.

.

"Mimpi basah, huh?"

Mengapa Jae bisa menebak dengan begitu tepat? Jin bahkan belum berkata apapun soal mimpinya. Selepas dia keluar dari kamar mandi JaeBum selalu tersenyum memperhatikannya. Sarapan pagi ini rasanya sangat aneh. Meski dia berada di satu sekolah yang sudah memfasilitasi semuanya dengan begitu baik. Tidak biasanya semua makanan terasa hambar.

"Ya dan sangat aneh" jawab Jin asal.

"Bukankah kau dan SuJi sudah berpacaran sekarang? mengapa kau gelisah hanya karna dia ada di mimpimu dan membuatmu basah?"

_Gila. dia benar. aku sudah mempunyai SuJi, jadi mana mungkin semua ini terjadi?_

"Bisakah kita melupakan keanehan ini, please?" ucap JinYoung dengan malas. JaeBum lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Ini bukan keanehan Jin. Semua ini wajar"

"Baiklah, anggap saja aku tidak bercerita padamu" tukas Jin dengan cepat kemudian dia bangkit dan mengambil beberapa bukunya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?"

"Kelas kalkulus, sampai jumpa nanti malam"

Aneh.

Tentu saja.

Jin sudah memiliki kekasih. SuJi. Gadis yang sangat manis dan Jin sudah berhasil mendapatkannya setelah bersaing dengan beberapa lelaki lain. banyak orang lain bilang mereka berdua sangat serasi dan tentu saja Jin akan mengiyakan dengan antusias. SuJi adalah salah satu mimpinya yang menjadi nyata. setidaknya sebelum beberapa hari yang lalu.

Beberapa hari yang lalu saat satu orang asing datang ke mimpinya. Seorang lelaki yang entah siapa namun hari ini telah membuatnya basah.

Oh tidak, dia harus melupakan soal ini.

.

.

Dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang sangat nakal, caranya menatap Jin sangat aneh. Seperti bajingan yang sungguh memainkan perannya dengan baik. Dia tampan. Well, jika seorang lelaki bisa mengatakan hal sedengki itu bukankah memang artinya bajingan yang datang ke mimpinya memang tampan? Sekali lagi, dia benar-benar memainkan perannya dengan baik.

Awalnya dia hanya tersenyum dan menatap ke arah Jin dengan intens sementara Jin sedang membaca buku di dunia mimpinya. Lelaki itu mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya. Tentu Jin refleks menyadari kedatangan lelaki itu. Dia menoleh namun Jin tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu. Bahkan dia tidak bisa bertanya mengapa lelaki itu mengusap kepalanya. Dia tidak mampu menolak.

Jin mengingatnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi dan lagi. mereka tidak berbicara, hanya tetap duduk bersebelahan hingga alarm paginya berbunyi.

Di malam selanjutnya, Jin menemukan dirinya sedang terbaring di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Langit biru dan awan cerah. musim panas. Dia mengingatnya, rumput sangat hijau dengan beberapa kupu-kupu berterbangan di sekitarnya. Jin tersenyum, melihat satu kupu-kupu terbang ke arahnya. Saat kupu-kupu itu berbalik arah, Jin menoleh. Matanya mengikuti arah kupu-kupu itu terbang dan dia menemukannya. Lelaki yang sama. masih dengan senyum yang sama lelaki itu mengusap kepalanya lembut dan lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa membalas atau mengatakan sesuatu.

Jin ingin bertanya siapa lelaki ini. Jin ingin menamparnya saat itu juga karena dengan lancangnya lelaki itu sudah mengusap kepalanya.

Apa semua itu tidak aneh? Keduanya kini berbaring di padang rumput yang hijau tanpa berkata apapun.

Mereka hanya saling menatap hingga alarm paginya berbunyi.

Jin memang bukan tipikal orang yang mempersoalkan sesuatu terlalu rumit. Bahkan lelaki yang dianggapnya seorang psycho itu tidak begitu menyita perhatiannya. Jin percaya, mimpi adalah bunga tidur. Hanya bunga tidur. Mungkin lelaki psycho itu hanya sebuah ilusi, bagian lain dari dirinya yang ingin berkomunikasi, sekalipun lelaki psycho itu tidak mirip sama sekali dengan dirinya. Well, Jin tidak ingin membahasnya di kehidupan nyata. semua itu tidak nyata dan hanya mimpi.

Sampai di malam tadi. Jin kembali terperangkap dalam satu scene dengan lelaki itu. Baru kali ini Jin melihat kunang-kunang. Dia ingat betul, dia tengah duduk di pinggir danau dengan banyak kunang-kunang berterbangan di sebelahnya dan seperti biasa saat dia menoleh, Jin melihat lelaki itu tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengusap kepalanya seperti biasa namun, kali ini lelaki itu tidak berhenti di sana. Kali ini juga lelaki itu tidak menatapnya hingga alarm pagi berbunyi, perlahan dia menghapus jarak dan menutup bibir Jin dengan lembut, menghisapnya pelan tapi pasti ciuman itu berubah seolah menjadi satu kebutuhan yang sangat mendesak dan tentu saja Jin tidak bisa bergerak. Dia menelan semua yang ada di dalam mulutnya sewaktu lelaki itu terus bermain dengan lidahnya.

Jin ingin berteriak, ingin mendorong lelaki itu atau sedikitnya Jin berhak untuk menampar lelaki itu bukan? tapi dia tidak bisa, terlebih saat Jin merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam celananya. Ya, tangan lelaki itu bekerja dengan cepat di bawah sana hingga dia sampai.

Alarm berbunyi.

.

.

.

JinYoung tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidur dengan perasaan takut. Ya, dia takut lelaki itu kembali datang dan melakukan hal yang aneh lagi dengan tubuhnya. JinYoung menarik nafas berat. Sejak tadi tanpa dia sadar JaeBum sedang memperhatikannya.

"Hari ini kau seperti bukan seorang Jinyoung. Bertengkar dengan SuJi?" tanya JaeBum sambil mendekat ke arah JinYoung.

"Tidak. SuJi sedang libur hari ini. aku sudah menghubunginya" jawab JinYoung singkat.

"Kau tahu, kurasa SuJi juga menunggu malam spesial kalian. mengapa tidak.."

_See? JaeBum pasti masih memikirkan mimpi basahku. Demi apapun, dia salah paham._

"Aku.. entahlah.." potong JinYoung

JaeBum tertawa renyah. "Kukira kau gelisah karna kau ingin mimpi basahmu menjadi nyata"

_Apa kau gila Jae? _

_Mimpi basahku bersama lelaki. Itu tidak masuk akal._

_Aku straight_

"Well, karna kau tidak ingin membahas soal ini lagi kalau begitu selamat malam" kata JaeBum akhirnya. Lelaki itu pergi ke arah ranjangnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. sedangkan JinYoung, sekali lagi dia menarik nafas.

"Selamat malam Jae"

Selepas Jaebum meninggalkannya tidur, Jin dengan cepat membuka laptopnya. Mengetik sesuatu di sana.

_How to control your dream_

_How to manage your dream_

_Is there any method to enter someone else dream_

Yap.

_It's called Lucid Dream. Where people usually learn how to control their dream._

_Have you ever seen a movie titled Inception?_

_Right. Lucid Dream have a near meaning from that movie._

_If you wanna know how to learn Lucid Dream please click this page._

Dengan sekali gerakan, Jin mengklik halaman itu. membaca lebih banyak hingga dia menemukan beberapa tips.

Jin meraih buku catatannya. Mencatat semua informasi yang dia temukan di mesin pencari. Malam ini dia tidak tidur, menarik nafas panjang dan membaca ulang catatannya terus menerus.

.

.

"Kurasa aku akan gagal jika aku mencobanya sendirian"

JinYoung menggumam sendirian. Kelas Kimia Terapannya baru saja selesai. Jin duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang ada di dekat perpustakaan, entah pikirannya melayang kemana.

"Oppa!"

"SuJi.. Oh! Hai sayang" sapa Jin lembut.

SuJi. Wanita cantik itu refleks duduk di samping JinYoung dan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan JinYoung. "Kau tidak masuk jam kalkulus?"

"Em, tidak. aku sedang melakukan sesuatu"

"Apa itu?"

"Sayang, apa kau percaya kalau kita bisa mengendalikan mimpi kita?"

"Lucid Dream? Ya, aku pernah mendengar soal itu" jawab SuJi singkat.

"Aku ingin mencobanya. Aku ingin mempelajarinya"

"Kau serius? Untuk apa Oppa?" tanya SuJi lagi. Jin tidak mungkin menceritakan soal mimpinya yang aneh bukan? lelaki itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Well, aku hanya tertarik"

"Oppa, saat tidur adalah saat yang paling menyenangkan karna kau tidak perlu berfikir tentang apapun yang terjadi di dunia nyata. jika kau mencoba lucid dream, tidurmu tidak akan nyenyak karena kau akan menggunakan otakmu untuk berfikir"

"Kau banyak tahu juga soal ini" gumam Jin lagi tanpa sadar. SuJi mengangguk.

"Well, temanku pernah mencobanya dan aku sempat iri karena semua langkah-langkahnya cukup sulit"

"Lalu mengapa dia bisa?"

"Itulah, demi hal konyol itu dia rela membayar kursus"

.

.

.

"Namaku Jin, JinYoung"

"Aku Jackson, _suit yourself please"_

Jackson adalah salah satu nama dari sederet daftar _contact person _yang didapatnya dari sebuah komunitas _lucid dream._ Jackson menyambutnya dengna hangat. Sebelumnya, Jin sempat menghubungi Jackson dan sedikit meminta waktu darinya untuk membahas apa yang sedang dialami Jinyoung beberapa hari belakangan ini. mereka bertemu di sebuah kafe, tanpa Jin ketahui, Jackson sudah berada di sana dengan satu agenda juga tablet di depannya. Untuk ukuran orang yang menekuni dunia yang sangat aneh seperti _lucid dream_, JinYoung merasa Jackson bukan orang yang buruk jika dilihat dari penampilannya. Jin mengira orang yang akan dihadapinya adalah sejenis cenayang yang sering meramal dengan kata-kata aneh.

"Jadi begini, aku sedang mencari komunitas _lucid dream_ yang terdekat dari tempatku tinggal"

"Ya, dan.."

"Sebelumnya aku ingin sedikit penjelasan darimu tentang Lucid Dream"

Jackson meneguk tehnya sebentar sebelum mulai berbicara "Well, Lucid Dream sebenarnya hanya bentuk nyata dari imajinasi yang terjadi di dalam mimpimu. Beberapa orang mengeluh tidak menikmati tidurnya karena mimpi buruk juga faktor lain dan _voila_ sebuah eksperimen menemukan sebuah cara menikmati tidurmu agar menjadi lebih hidup. Seperti melawan mimpi buruk, seperti benar-benar mengalami mimpi indah dan di dalam mimpimu kau bisa menjadi apapun yang kau mau, melakukan yang kau inginkan di dunia nyata dan merubah plot mimpimu seperti kau seakan sedang hidup di sana"

"Jika mendengar darimu rasanya seperti mudah" tukas JinYoung apa adanya, setelah itu dia melihat Jackson tersenyum lebar.

"Memang mudah, hanya saja semua itu tidak bisa terjadi secara instan. Kau butuh semacam pelatihan dan sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya tentang hal ini denganmu, apa yang membuatmu tertarik soal Lucid Dream?"

"Jadi begini Jackson, beberapa hari ini aku mengalami mimpi yang sangat aneh. Awalnya kukira memang semua itu hanya sebatas mimpi, aku tidak ingin memikirkannya namun semakin hari mimpi itu semakin aneh"

"Bisa kau perjelas, mimpi apa itu?"

"Seseorang datang ke mimpiku dan mengambil alih semua fungsi tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa bicara, hanya bisa memperhatikannya"

"Apa dia melakukan hal yang buruk?" tanya Jackson lagi dengan ekspresi penasaran. JinYoung menarik nafas sebentar.

"Ya dan tidak. well, ini sedikit memalukan"

"Bukan masalah. Setelah kau jelaskan justru aku akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu"

JinYoung memejamkan matanya sejenak, wajah itu kembali datang begitu juga ingatannya akan mimpi beberapa hari yang lalu "Dia mengelus kepalaku pada malam pertama, pada malam kedua dia tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalaku dan di malam ketiga.. dia menyentuh tubuhku"

Jackson tampak berikir keras, Jin bisa melihat dari alisnya yang terangkat.

_Lihat? Semua ini aneh bukan?_

"Dia? Seorang lelaki?"

"Apa maksud semua itu?" JinYoung tidak mengiyakan secara langsung tapi menjawab dengan bertanya hal lain.

"Well, aku pernah mendengar soal _dream sharing_ tapi baru kali ini aku mendengar bentuk lain dari _lucid dream_" jawab Jackson mencoba menelaah.

"Bisa kau persingkat penjelasanmu dengan bahasa yang lebih dimengerti?"

"Orang itu pasti sudah mendalamiteknik _lucid dream_ karena dia bukan hanya bisa mengontrol mimpinya tapi dia juga mengontrol mimpi orang lain, yaitu kau. hal ini terjadi sebagai hasil dari teknik berbagi-mimpi. Kau berada di satu mimpi yang sama dengannya, itu disebut dengan _dream sharing_ dan di dalam mimpi kalian, dia menggunakan kemampuan _lucid dream_ tingkat tinggi untuk mengontrol mimpimu"

"Demi Tuhan" JinYoung menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Apa kau mengingat wajahnya?"

"Tidak begitu ingat tapi jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan mengenalinya. Apa dia juga berkemungkinan merubah bentuk wajahnya?"

"Kurasa hal itu tidak akan terjadi" lanjut Jackson.

"Aku ingin sekali menampar lelaki itu" gumam JinYoung namun dia tahu Jackson bisa mendengarnya. Lelaki itu tertawa renyah.

"Well, tenang Jin. Kalau memang orang itu mempunyai suatu tujuan untukmu kupastikan kemungkinan dia dekat denganmu"

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Sangat asing" sungut JinYoung dengan nada sedikit kesal, diteguknya secangkir teh hangat dengan sekali gerakan.

"Mungkin kau hanya tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang.."

"Maksudmu, ada seorang lelaki _pyscho_ yang selama ini menguntitku?" potong JinYoung.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak mungkin dia mengendalikan mimpi seseorang secara random karena saat kau akan tidur kau harus berlatih mengingat wajahnya"

JinYoung terdiam sebentar. Di dalam pikirannya seakan semua solusi alternatif sedang beradu mendapatkan perhatian darinya. "Well, pada intinya.. apakah aku bisa mengatasi masalah ini? kau tahu semua ini membuatku sulit tidur"

Jackson mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa kau perlu berlatih mengendalikan mimpimu. Untuk sementara, aku akan membantu mengendalikan mimpimu sampai kau bisa mengendalikan mimpimu sendiri"

"Kau bisa melakukan apa yang orang itu lakukan padaku?"

"Aku adalah keturunan pengendali mimpi. Nenek moyangku dulu adalah suku asing bangsa mongol yang bisa mengendalikan mimpi anak-anaknya. Jadi saat perang kita sudah dibekali mimpi indah, kami juga bisa tidur tanpa merasakan mimpi buruk karena jaman dulu hidup begitu berpindah tempat di gurun sangat menyulitkan"

JinYoung sadar sekali mungkin sekarang mulutnya sedang terbuka lebar setelah mendengar penjelasan Jackson. Semua itu sangat tidak masuk akal namun bila ditelaah lagi bukankah memang hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa melakukan keanehan itu?

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Orang tuamu menurunkan bakatnya begitu saja?" tanya JinYoung penasaran.

"Kau percaya dengan ceritaku barusan?"

"Jackson, aku sedang serius"

Jackson tertawa lagi, kali ini sambil berusaha menutup mulutnya agar tidak terdengar begitu keras. "Sudah kubilang semuanya perlu berlatih. sampai kau bisa melihat dirimu sedang tidur"

"Aku benar-benar merasa itu tidak mungkin Jack"

"Kau pasti bisa" kata Jackson menyakinkan.

.

.

.

_Yang kau butuhkan sebagai pemula adalah jurnal. Aku tidak akan melindungi mimpimu dan biarkanlah lelaki itu datang ke mimpimu dan saat kau terbangun jangan lupa untuk mencatat semua yang telah dia lakukan dimimpimu. Kau harus mengingat wajahnya, kalau perlu kau coba untuk menggambarnya. Ah, untuk sementara kau cobalah untuk pindah ke rumahmu, jangan lagi tidur di dalam asrama. Dengan itu, ada kemungkinan dia tidak bisa mengetahui dimana letak pintu mimpimu._

_Jika kau sudah biasa mencatat mimpimu, kau akan terbiasa mengingat kejadian aneh yang sudah terjadi._

_Setelah kau membuat jurnal, kau harus tidur dalam keadaan rileks tapi kau juga harus fokus. Dalam keseharianmu cobalah untuk bertanya, apa ini mimpi? Apa ini sungguhan? Jadi saat kau tidur, kau juga harus sering bertanya apa ini mimpi? Apa ini sungguhan? Jika kau bisa membedakannya, maka kau akan bisa memulai masuk tahap lucid dream. _

_Semua ini seperti metode hipnotis, jika kau sudah menghapal semua mimpi-mimpi yang ada di dalam tidurmu maka kau akan menyadari semua itu adalah mimpi, saat kau sadar semua itu hanya mimpi, cobalah untuk melihat ke arah tanganmu dan tulislah huruf A pada telapak tanganmu yang berarti awake._

_Pada tahapan selanjutnya,saat kau sudah berlatih untuk sadar di dalam mimpimu, di awal tidur kau akan merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang berat menindihmu, jangan terbangun atau kau akan gagal. Ingatlah kalau kau sedang bermimpi dan semua itu bagian dari lucid dream. Setelah itu kau juga akan melewati fase black out. Seperti kau sedang melalui satu lorong hitam yang panjang, jangan terbangun sampai kau benar-benar melewati semua itu_

Satu bulan. Jinyoung merelakan dirinya hidup seperti orang gila, kemana saja membawa buku catatan, mengulang membaca apa yang dia lihat setiap malam di dalam mimpinya. Dia juga harus rela untuk tidur di rumah orang tuanya hanya demi bisa mengendalikan mimpinya. Awalnya semua itu terlihat mustahil, sebelum Jackson selalu menguatkannya. Awalnya, Jin merasa semua jurnalnya hanya bentuk konyol dari bagian dirinya yang kekanakan. Namun, rasa ingin mengetahui siapa lelaki yang sudah menodai mimpinya begitu besar hingga dia merasa hal ini harus benar-benar sukses.

Jaebum, teman satu kamarnya juga merasakan keanehan JinYoung. Bukan hanya SuJi yang menemukan kekasihnya bertingkah aneh, JaeBum juga demikian. Jin tidak menceritakan semua ini pada siapapun selain Jackson dan dia tidak peduli apa yang ada di pikiran JaeBum. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

.

.

_Hamparan padang rumput dan JinYoung tidak merasa asing lagi dengan tempat ini. tempat dimana dia pernah berbaring dan tentu saja akan ada seseorang yang juga berbaring di sampingnya. _

"_Siapa kau?" tanya JinYoung mencoba rileks. Ini berhasil, dia berhasil mengendalikan mimpinya. Dia bisa berbicara dan lelaki yang ada di depannya sedikit terkejut namun dia tersenyum lagi. "Kau tidak ingin menjawab?" tanya Jin lagi._

"_Mengapa kau ingin tahu tentang diriku?" jawab lelaki itu dengan lembut._

_JinYoung seketika bangkit dari posisinya, dia duduk dan mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. "Demi Tuhan, aku ingin mengumpat sekarang. apa kau tidak bisa melihat kalau aku sedang marah?"_

_Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengikuti JinYoung, duduk lalu memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap JinYoung dengan heran "Kau marah padaku? kenapa?"_

"_Karena kau seenaknya mengontrol mimpiku dan menggunakan tubuhku untuk kesenanganmu"_

"_Aku tidak melakukan itu seenaknya. Kau yang membuka pintu mimpimu"ucapnya santai dan JinYoung bersumpah saat itu juga dia ingin menendang lelaki yang ada di depannya_

"_Dan sebagai manusia kau tentu tahu apa yang disebut kebajikan bukan?"_

"_Tidak ada yang salah di dunia mimpi Jin"_

_Tunggu. Jin? Lelaki itu baru saja memanggil namanya._

"_Kau mengenalku?" tanya JinYoung curiga._

"_Mengapa tidak?"_

"_Ehm, Aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan straight. Pergilah" jawab JinYoung sedikit berdeham. _

_Lelaki itu tertawa renyah. "Begitu saja? setelah kau membuang semua tenagamu demi lucid dream? Bukankah ini menyenangkan?"_

"_Aish! Kau—"_

_Jin berteriak keras karena lelaki itu menarik tangannya, membuat mereka terjatuh ke dalam danau. Jin tidak bisa berenang, namun dia bisa bernafas. Ada banyak ikan di sana. Hei, ada lumba-lumba juga. Jin menoleh ke sampingnya tepat ke arah lelaki yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya. _

"_Sudah kuduga kau akan menyukainya"_

_Jin tidak menjawab, segera dia berenang ke arah permukaan dan menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah lautan luas. _

"_Apa maumu berengsek?" tanya Jin kesal sambil mencengkram kerah baju yang dipakai pemuda itu. mereka ada di tengah lautan luas entah dimana. Jin tidak lagi mengerti apa maksud ini semua._

"_Mengapa kau tidak menikmatinya saja?"_

"_Pergilah dari mimpiku" teriak Jin dengan sebal. Dia mencoba berenang lagi sekuat tenaga._

"_Tidak bisa karena aku sudah terkunci di sini" _

"_Kau gila! kau membuatku tidak bisa bergerak dan kau menyentuhku begitu saja"_

"_Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan agar kau mau belajar soal ini"_

"_Oh lihat! Kau membuat seakan kau sudah menolongku"sungut Jin, kali ini dia kembali mencoba berenang di arah yang berlawanan dengan lelaki itu._

"_I did dan lihatlah sekarang? kau tidak merasa kau telah meraih banyak kemajuan?"_

"_Kalaupun iya, aku tidak menikmatinya selama kau masih ada di ruang mimpiku"_

"_Aku belum ingin keluar"_

"_Kau—apa?"_

_Lelaki itu tidak menjawab, dia menunjuk ke arah yang ada di belakang JinYoung "Ada hiu yang akan datang memakanmu. Raih tanganku sekarang"_

"_Tidak" jin terus mencoba berenang dan dia sudah menemukan sebuah pulau di sana, sebelum dia melihat ada bayangan hitam besar di depannya._

"_Jin!"_

"_Oh sial!"_

.

.

"Sial!"

Sudah berapa kali dia mengumpat hari ini? Jin tidak menghitungnya. Lebih dari itu dia sedang mencoba dengan keras menenangkan dirinya karena di depannya kini sudah ada Jackson. Segera setelah dia bangun dari tidurnya, Jin menghubungi Jackson dan mengatur pertemuan setelah jam makan siang.

"Jadi dia bilang, dia belum ingin keluar? apa dia kembali melakukan sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Jackson setelah mendengarkan semua cerita panjang JinYoung.

"Tidak, tapi dia hampir membuatku diterkam hiu ganas" jawab JinYoung sebal.

"Itu semua imajinasimu Jin. Kau ingat? Dia yang sedang berada di dalam mimpimu bukan kau yang berada di dalam mimpinya" kata Jackson mencoba menenangkan JinYoung.

"Jadi kau ingin bilang kalau dia yang telah menyelamatkan aku?"

Kali ini Jackson tertawa lebar. "Hey, bisakah kita rileks sebentar?"

"Aku harus menemukan lelaki ini" tambah JinYoung dengan yakin.

"Okay, cobalah untuk berbicara dengannya baik-baik. Mungkin dengan begitu dia akan mendengarkanmu. Well, aku harus pergi Jin."

"Kemana?"

"Kami mempunyai sebuah perkumpulan dan kebetulan hari ini mereka sedang berlatih. kau mau ikut?"

"_Lucid dream _lagi?"

"_Dream Sharing"_

Mereka berlatih di sebuah gedung yang besar. Jackson berkata, tempat ini sudah lama mereka sewa untuk berlatih. anggota dari perkumpulan mereka sudah lebih dari lima puluh orang dan semuanya ada di berbagai tahap. Ada yang pemula, ada juga yang sudah masuk ke tahap _dream sharing_.

"Sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat" kata Jackson sambil memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar tempat parkir. Beberapa orang terlihat baru saja meninggalkan gedung.

"Kau salah satu dari anggota?" tanya JinYoung sambil melirik ke arah gedung yang menjadi tempat mereka berlatih.

"Well, sebenarnya aku salah satu dari _founder_"

"Ah ya, aku lupa kalau kau sudah bisa mengendalikan mimpiku"

"Kau ingin ikut masuk?"

Jin berfikir sebentar sebelum dia mengikuti Jackson keluar dari mobil. Jin menebak beberapa orang yang berada di parkiran baru saja selesai berlatih. Jin melihat ke sekelilingnya sekali lagi. intuisinya mengatakan kalau setidaknya dia harus ikut berlatih tentang _dream sharing_. Itu akan membuat semuanya menjadi semakin jelas bukan?

_Apa kau ada di sini?_

_Aku harus menemukanmu_

"Oh Sial!" umpat Jin seketika. Jackson menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Jin?"

"Dia ada di sini. Di mobil merah itu Jackson"

.

.

.

"_Siapa kau sebenarnya dan apa tujuanmu? Setidaknya kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku"_

"_Apa dengan sikapku yang baik bisa sedikitnya mengurangi kecurigaanmu?"_

"_Bagian mana dari dengan-lancangnya-masuk-ke-dalam-mimpi-orang-lain yang kau sebut sikap baik?"_

"_Aku sedang bersembunyi"_

"_Dari siapa?"_

"_Dari mimpi buruk"_

"_Lelucon apa itu"_

"_Aku akan membuktikan itu bukan lelucon jika kau mengizinkan aku tetap di sini"_

"_Apa kau tidak bisa pergi ke mimpi orang lain?"_

"_Hanya pintumu yang terbuka waktu itu"_

"_Berhenti meracau. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu, mengapa aku harus membuka pintu untukmu?"_

"_Pintumu terbuka dan kau tidak akan menyadarinya."_

"_Dan kau masuk begitu saja?"_

"_Dengan itu kau sudah menolongku"_

_._

_._

_._

**Unfinished**

**.**

**.**

_I did some research for lucid dream and dream sharing. It was a common sense to know that anybody could make it. So, i was being challenged to make this fic based on my research. If you find out some mistakes about my explanation just correct it through the review box then i'll be glad to fix it._

_My first MarkJin story. How was it? By anyway, if it will be going smoothly and according to what i've planned, this fic will be contained 3-4 chapters. It wont be a long-chaptered tho kkkk~_

_And thankyou for reading._

_See ya next part!_

_-MJ_


	2. Chapter 2

_Prewarning: contained some mature scenes, curse, and an unnecesarilly-explained-ever imagination._

_._

_._

**MJ PROJECT**

"**LUCIDSCAPE"**

_Starring: MarkJin._

_-Chapter 2-_

**.**

**.**

"_Mobil berwarna merah?" _

"_Ayolah, kau pasti mengenalnya"_

"_Sebentar, kurasa yang kau maksud adalah YoungJae"_

"_YoungJae?"_

"_Choi YoungJae. Hanya dia yang mempunyai mobil berwarna merah. InHa University, Sains Terapan"_

"_Y-youngJae? Ketua senat?"_

"_Kau mengenal YoungJae?"_

"_Kurasa dia ketua senatku"_

"_Apa dia orangnya?"_

"_Bukan. aku melihat ada orang lain sedang menunggunya di mobil itu. Apa YoungJae mempunyai teman yang sering datang menjemputnya?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu soal itu. Jackson, apa yang terjadi?"_

"_Bukan masalah besar. JinYoung hanya sedang mencari seseorang."_

"_Aku juga baru melihat JinYoung-ssi"_

"_Ah ya, aku belum lama bergabung"_

"_Jin, kurasa sebaiknya kau menemui YoungJae"_

Disinilah kemudian JinYoung berdiri, tepat di depan pintu kamar ketua senat Choi YoungJae.

Sejujurnya JinYoung benar-benar terpaksa melakukan ini semua kalau bukan lelaki yang selalu datang mengganggu tidurnya. JinYoung menarik nafas panjang. Dari beberapa orang yang dia tanyakan akhirnya JinYoung berkesimpulan kalau YoungJae memang sedang ada di kamarnya.

Sebelum tiga kali ketukan pintu kayu itu terbuka. JinYoung sudah siap, dengan segala resiko yang mungkin akan ditanggungnya. _Well, who knows_ kalau nantinya semua asumsi dia salah dan YoungJae mencapnya sebagai penguntit.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya YoungJae begitu melihat JinYoung menatapnya intens.

"Uhm ya, namaku JinYoung. Park JinYoung."

"Well, JinYoung-ssi.. "

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan soal kau yang bergabung di klub _dream sharing"_

Youngjae diam sebentar. Alisnya terangkat. Dia memperhatikan JinYoung sekilas sebelum menarik nafas pelan "Masuklah."

.

.

Jelas sekali kalau ketua senat memiliki lebih banyak fasilitas di kamarnya. JinYoung merasa kalau sebenarnya YoungJae mendapat hak penuh untuk satu kamar, tidak seperti dirinya yang harus berbagi dengan mahasiswa lain namun sepenglihatannya YoungJae seperti tidak sendirian di ruangan ini.

"Kau mengikuti kegiatanku?" tanya YoungJae lagi sambil menaruh dua buah kaleng jus di depan JinYoung.

"Tidak, hanya kebetulan aku juga bergabung di klub itu" jawab JinYoung. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah ranjang yang ada di samping ranjang milik YoungJae.

"Benarkah? Sejak kapan? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" kata YoungJae lagi.

"Memang aku masih tergolong baru."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin hertemu denganmu karena ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang orang yang bersamamu kemarin. kau tinggal sendirian di sini?"

"Uhm, maksudmu?"

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang dan dialah alasanku mengapa aku bergabung dengan klub lucid dream. Kemarin aku melihatnya berada di dalam mobilmu"

Di sana JinYoung merasa Youngjae sedang berfikir keras. berkali-kali YoungJae menatapnya dengan ragu sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menarik nafas.

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu" ucapnya pelan.

"Kau pasti tahu. kau juga mengikuti klub lucid dream karena suatu alasan bukan?" desak JinYoung dengan intonasi yang begitu yakin. YoungJae tidak menjawab, lelaki itu berdiri sambil mengamit beberapa buku di tangan.

"JinYoung-ssi, kurasa aku tidak bisa lagi menemanimu mengobrol. Aku.."

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan orang itu dan memintanya pergi dari mimpiku tapi jika kau tidak menginginkan aku bertemu dengannya atau mungkin dia memintamu untuk merahasiakan itu katakan saja padanya untuk secepatnya pergi dari mimpiku. Aku sangat muak dengan semua ini. kau tahu benar bukan? aku memiliki hak asasiku sebagai manusia bukan hanya di dunia nyata tapi juga di dunia mimpi." Potong JinYoung dengan tegas.

YoungJae tidak menjawab dan JinYoung tidak merasa kalau dia membutuhkan jawaban. lelaki itu kemudian bangkit dan mengambil tasnya.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu. Jika bukan karna bajingan itu, aku juga segan untuk lagi-lagi membuang waktuku pada hal yang tidak kusukai"

"Dia sepupuku. Mark."

JinYoung menoleh setelah beberapa langkah. "Mark?"

"Aku tidak setuju jika kau memanggilnya bajingan tapi akan kukatakan pesanmu padanya"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya" kata JinYoung lagi namun tidak kembali mendekat ke arah YoungJae.

"Kau bisa bertemu dengannya di mimpimu bukan?"

YoungJae berjalan mendekat, menarik lengan JinYoung dan membawanya keluar kamar.

.

.

"Mark!"

Lelaki itu menoleh. JinYoung memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum dia kembali menatap lelaki itu. tepat seperti yang dia lihat di dalam mimpi. Semua bentuk wajahnya, caranya dia menatap seseorang dan tingkahnya yang seperti bajingan. JinYoung yakin ini bukan mimpi.

"Maaf?"  
JinYoung hampir saja terbelalak. Telinganya masih berfungsi dengan benar untuk mendengar kata yang baru saja dia dengar. "Maaf? Kau tidak mengenalku?"

"Tidak sama sekali" ucap lelaki itu singkat. Dia hampir berjalan melangkah sewaktu JinYoung menghalanginya.

"Hei! Kau datang ke mimpiku setiap malam" sungut JinYoung sebal. Lelaki itu menarik nafas dan menatap Jinyoung dengan datar.

"Sepertinya kau salah orang"

"Salah orang? Tapi kau sudah dengan jelas menoleh begitu aku memanggilmu"

"Aku menoleh karena memang namaku Mark"

"Dan kau juga yang telah datang ke mimpiku bukan?" tambah JinYoung lagi.

"Sudah kubilang kau salah orang"

"Apa maksudmu memperlakukan aku seperti ini? Mengapa kau tidak bisa berkata 'ya' dan mengakui kesalahanmu?"

"Kesalahan?"

"Benar. kau sudah datang seenaknya ke dalam mimpiku dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan"

"Dengar, aku tidak mengenalmu. Jadi, jangan halangi jalanku" ucap Mark sambil menghempas tubuh JinYoung sedikit ke arah dinding lorong asrama.

"Sepupumu sudah mengakui kalau kau memang orangnya dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengeluarkanmu dari mimpiku bagaimanapun caranya"

Lelaki itu berhenti berjalan namun tidak menoleh.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya"

.

.

_Ini mimpiku._

_Aku menyukai padang rumput yang luas, aku menyukai lautan yang terlihat hijau karena ganggang yang hidup di dalamnya masih sangat alami._

_Aku menyukai saat aku berada di antara bunga yang bermekaran. Aku menyukai semua itu_

_Jadi kupastikan ini hanya mimpi._

_Aku yang berada di padang rumput penuh bunga ini hanya bagian dari mimpiku._

_JinYoung bangkit. Dia berjalan mencari seseorang yang biasa hadir di mimpinya. _

"_Mark?" panggilnya _

_Biasanya lelaki itu sudah menyambutnya lebih dulu. Biasanya Mark sudah ada di sana sambil tersenyum dengan begitu menyebalkan. Namun tak urung biasanya juga JinYoung mendekat dan mendengarkan semua yang Mark ceritakan padanya. _

"_Mark aku tahu kau di sana"_

_JinYoung sudah melihat Mark yang sedang duduk di balik pohon. Dia pikir Mark kini sedang bersembunyi namun begitu JinYoung menghampirinya, dia melihat Mark sedang tertidur sambil bersandar di pohon yang besar. _

"_Mark" panggil JinYoung pelan. mata itu terbuka dan seperti biasa Mark tersenyum._

"_Kau sudah datang?" sapa Mark dengan lembut._

"_Mengapa kau tidak mengaku tadi?"_

"_Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan itu?"_

"_Mark, keluarlah dari mimpiku"_

"_Kenapa kau selalu membicarakan hal itu?"_

"_Karena aku berhak memiliki privasi"_

"_Hanya karena itu?"_

"_Mark, apa kau tahu? mimpi itu bunga tidur. Di dalam mimpiku aku ingin bisa melakukan apa saja. aku juga ingin kekasihku ada di mimpiku bukan kau"_

_Mark berdecih "Hanya karena itu?"_

"_Lalu kau ingin menonton mimpi basahku dengan kekasihku?"_

"_Setahuku, akulah orang yang ada di mimpi basahmu bukan kekasihmu"tambah Mark dengan sedikit seringaian di wajahnya. JinYoung mengepalkan jemarinya dengan kuat-kuat. Jika saja dia bisa menghajar lelaki ini. _

"_Kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku. Dengar, aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau bisa keluar secepatnya dari dalam mimpiku"_

"_Lakukanlah kalau kau bisa. Biarkan aku beristirahat di sini. Kau pergilah"_

_JinYoung bangkit lalu berjalan menjauh dari Mark sambil terus bersumpah serapah._

"_Mark, aku benar-benar membencimu"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau sudah siap?"_

"_Jackson terima kasih kau mau membantuku"_

"_Bukan masalah. Sekarang bawa aku ke lingkungan asramamu"_

_JinYoung memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Jackson agar Mark bisa keluar dari pintu mimpinya. Malam ini JinYoung tidur di tempat Jackson lalu dia akan membawa Jackson masuk ke dalam pintu mimpinya._

"_Aku sudah mencobanya tapi aku belum pernah berhasil melakukannya" ucap Jinyoung sedikit sebal._

"_Kau pasti bisa maka saat Mark tertidur nanti, dia akan ada di dalam kamarmu dan kita hanya harus mengeluarkannya dari pintu mimpimu"_

"_Aku belum pernah menemukan pintu mimpiku"_

"_Pintu mimpimu adalah pintu kamarmu"_

"_Berarti aku dan Jaebum mempunyai pintu yang sama?"_

"_Kau masih ingin bertanya-tanya soal itu sekarang? cepat lakukan"_

"_Baik"_

_Mereka berjalan dengan cepat dan JinYoung menemukan asramanya. Sebuah gedung yang cukup besar sama seperti aslinya. Hanya saja begitu sepi dan agak gelap._

"_Disini gelap" kata JinYoung. Bulu kuduknya sedikit berdiri, hal itu membuatnya cukup takut._

"_Karena hanya kau dan YoungJae penghuni yang bisa mengunjungi asrama dalam mimpi. Jadi ini mirip seperti gedung kosong."_

"_Kurasa YoungJae tidak pernah berjalan kesini"_

"_Mungkin dia juga sama seperti sepupunya, lebih suka bermain di mimpi orang lain. who knows"_

"_Kau bisa juga seperti itu" kata JinYoung sedikit meledek._

"_Hanya menduganya"_

"_Jackson.. itu kamarku. Pintunya tertutup"_

"_Mark yang menutupnya" jawab Jackson singkat._

"_Mark? Kenapa dia bisa melakukan itu?"_

"_Tentu agar dia tidak bisa keluar"_

"_Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

"_Buka pintu kamarmu. Kau tentu tahu passwordnya"_

"_Sama seperti di dunia nyata?"_

_Jackson berdecak sebal."Memangnya bisa berbeda?"_

"_Oh baiklah"_

_JinYoung menekan beberapa tombol lalu pintu terbuka. Perlahan dia masuk ke dalam dan menemukan ada orang lain yang berada di kamarnya. Tidak. dua orang yang tengah bercinta di kamarnya. JinYoung menutup telinganya begitu dia mendengar satu desahan._

"_Kurasa timingnya sedang tidak tepat" bisik Jackson pelan. _

"_Sejak kapan JaeBum berkencan dengan seorang pria?" guman JinYoung_

"_Itu bukan urusanmu. Lagipula, kehadiranmu tidak akan memberikan pengaruh apapun di mimpinya"_

"_Bukankah kita berada di pintu yang sama?"_

"_Tidak. Pintu mimpi JaeBum ada di sana" kata Jackson sambil menunjuk ke arah toilet._

"_Pintu toilet?"_

"_Kau benar"_

"_Tapi mengapa aku bisa melihatnya sedang bercinta dengan laki-laki di sini dan... dia..."_

"_Sudah kubilang, itu hanya imajinasi JaeBum saja. Dia sedang bermimpi kalau dia sedang bercinta di ranjangnya. Maka itu kau bisa melihatnya di ranjang, jika dia sedang bermimpi tengah berada di gurun, tentu kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya kecuali kau membuka pintu kamar mandimu" jelas Jackson._

"_Jadi pintu mimpi tidak hanya terpaku pada pintu kamar? Berarti aku mempunyai dua pintu mimpi?"_

"_Ya, satu lagi ada di rumahmu. Satu hal yang membuat Mark bisa masuk ke dalam mimpimu, karna pintu mimpimu ada di pintu kamarmu. Jadi dia bisa dengan mudah masuk"_

"_Bagaimana dia tahu? mungkin karna dia langsung melihatmu ada di padang rumput saat dia membuka pintu ini"_

"_Sekarang kau bisa melihat kasurmu kosong karena kau tidak tidur disini. Kau tidur di rumahku, kau datang kesini melalui pintu mimpiku."_

"_Lalu bagaimana aku bisa mengeluarkan mark?" tanya JinYoung lagi._

"_Dia akan melihat kita"_

_Jackson mengajaknya untuk sedikit bersembunyi agar tidak terlihat. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka mengintip untuk melihat seseorang tiba-tiba duduk di tepian ranjang._

"_Dimana kau tidur?" lelaki itu berbisik pelan seakan tidak peduli desahan yang mengalun dari ranjang JaeBum_

"_Tolong!"_

"_Jin?"_

_Dengan panik Mark menoleh ke arah sekelilingnya untuk menemukan sumber suara._

"_Mark, tolong aku!"_

"_Jin, kau dimana?" tanya Mark setengah berteriak._

"_Aku di sini"_

_Mark berlari dengan cepat keluar kamar dan menemukan JinYoung tengah meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kakinya. Mark menatap JinYoung dengan panik._

"_Kau? bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari pintu mimpimu? Apa mereka melukaimu?" tanya Mark dengan kesal. JinYoung menatap tidak mengerti._

"_Mark?"_

"_Katakan apa yang mereka lakukan padamu!" tanya Mark lagi dengan suara lebih keras._

"_Aku.. "_

_BLAM!_

"_Pintumu sudah terkunci Jin. Aku sudah mengganti passwordnya"_

_Tentu mereka berdua bisa mendengar kata-kata Jackson barusan. Mark menatap JinYoung tidak percaya. Tidak percaya kalau lelaki itu baru saja mempermainkannya._

"_Kau.."_

"_Aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan mengeluarkanmu bagaimanapun caranya" potong JinYoung dengan senyum penuh kemenangan._

_Mark menoleh ke arah orang yang sedang berbicara pada JinYoung dan seketika dia membeku._

"_Jackson?" gumamnya pelan dan begitu juga terjadi pada Jackson._

"_MT?_

"_Jackson, bawa aku pergi sekarang" pinta JinYoung tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi keduanya. _

"_Baik"_

_._

_._

_._

"Berhasil" JinYoung berseru senang. akhirnya rencanya untuk mengeluarkan Mark dari ruang mimpinya berhasil namun begitu melihat ke arah Jackson, JinYoung menarik kembali senyumannya. Lelaki itu tampak sedikit kacau.

"Jackson, kau mengenal Mark?" pancing JinYoung sambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau dia adalah MT.." gumam Jackson pelan. JinYoung mengangkat aslinya.

"MT?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Aku baru mengingatnya. MT, Mark Tuan"

"Siapa dia?"

Jackson menoleh dan menatap ke arah JinYoung. "Semua orang mengiranya sudah mati"

"Semua orang?"

"Semua orang yang bisa melakukan _Lucid dream_"

"Kenapa?"

"Mark adalah seseorang yang bisa melakukan lucid dream. Kami memulai sebuah pelatihan. Kau masih ingat Kim Yugyeom yang pernah kau temui saat kau mencari YoungJae bukan? Yugyeom, aku, dan Mark bekerja sama. setelah tempat pelatihan kita terkenal, ada sekelompok orang yang juga berlatih ingin melakukan dream sharing untuk tujuan yang salah dan Mark menentangnya. Mark mengeluarkan mereka dari anggota pelatihan. Saat itu tahap Lucid dream mereka belum setinggi Mark. Setelah itu dalam mimpinya, Mark bertemu lagi dengan mereka. Mereka ingi membalas dendamnya pada Mark.

Kau tahu, jika kau terbunuh dalam mimpimu atau kau pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri, kau tidak akan pernah bisa bangun dari tidurmu. Awalnya aku mengira Mark masih berada di Los Angeles" jelas Jackson.

"Jadi dia belum lama tinggal di Seoul?"

"Tidak. Orang tuanya berada di Los Angeles tapi dia dibesarkan di sini. Kupikir sejak dia dikejar oleh orang-orang itu, dia kembali pulang ke Los Angeles dan tidak kembali lagi"

"Lalu mengapa dia ada di sini? Untuk melarikan diri?"

"Entahlah tapi kurasa begitu karena pasti dia menemukan pintu mimpimu untuk bersembunyi"

"Dia pernah mengatakannya"

"Kurasa juga YoungJae mempelajari ini untuk membantu MT"

JinYoung diam sebentar. Tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan bersalah menggelayutinya. "Lalu.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar. setidaknya kau bisa tidur dengan tenang sekarang" ucap Jackson sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

.

.

"_**Kau menyukai buku roman?"**_

"_**Seperti yang kau lihat"**_

"_**Setidaknya kau tidak perlu membaca di dalam mimpi. Kau bisa melakukan itu di dunia nyata"**_

"_**Pergilah"**_

"_**Hidupmu akan terlalu membosankan jika kau begitu"**_

"_**Hidupku sudah menyebalkan sejak aku bertemu denganmu"**_

_JinYoung menoleh ke arah sampingnya. Biasanya Mark akan mengelus rambutnya ketika dia datang. Mark akan tersenyum. JinYoung merasa padang rumputnya begitu sepi dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan SuJi sedang bersamanya. Entah mengapa pikirannya selalu terpusat pada Mark. Meski dia yakin Mark tengah bermain di ruang mimpi orang lain, hanya saja JinYoung merasa ada yang sedikit berbeda darinya._

"_Aku rasa aku harus meminta SuJi untuk mempelajari lucid dream" gumamnya pelan._

_._

_._

JinYoung baru saja selesai mengurus sisa-sisa kegiatan laboraturiumnya hari ini begitu dia melihat dua orang lelaki berjalan beriringan menuju asrama.

"Jackson? YuGyeom?" gumam JinYoung

JinYoung mempercepat langkahnya. Menghampiri kedua lelaki itu, menepuk bahu Jackson untuk menyapanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Jackson?" tanya JinYoung begitu Jackson tersenyum singkat kepadanya.

"Oh Jin, nanti saja ya. aku sedang buru-buru" ucap Jackson sambil melanjutkan langkahnya

JinYoung mengikuti Jackson dan YuGyeom, tidak perduli akan jam kuliah selanjutnya. Dia terus berjalan sampai dia melihat YoungJae di depan pintu asramanya. JinYoung melihat YoungJae tengah menatapnya ragu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya YuGyeom.

"Dia belum juga bangun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" jawab YoungJae frustasi. Lelaki itu membuka pintu kamarnya lalu mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi Jack?" tanya JinYoung setelah mereka duduk di ruang tamu.

"Dia belum terbangun sejak kau mengeluarkannya dari pintu mimpimu" YoungJae menjawab nada yang putus asa.

"Tidak mungkin, dia hanya tinggal kembali ke pintu mimpinya"

"Pintu mimpinya bukan di pintu kamarku" jawab YoungJae lagi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Pintu mimpinya tidak pernah berubah. Ada di Seoul tempatnya tinggal selama ini. Beberapa orang terus mengejarnya di dalam mimpi, mereka ingin membuat Mark seakan koma dan tidak pernah bisa bangun lagi di dunia nyata. Maka dari itu, dia bersembunyi. Dia sudah pergi ke Los Angeles tapi tetap saja mereka masih mengejar Mark karena mereka sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam pintu mimpi Mark" jelas YuGyeom.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau lupa kalau mereka pengkhianat?" tambah Jackson.

"Dalam mimpinya lalu dia mencari pintu mimpiku namun dia tidak menemukannya. Dia bercerita kalau dia berlari di semua lorong asrama dan akhirnya dia menemukan pintu mimpimu. Karena keadaan yang mendesak dia lalu masuk ke dalam untuk bersembunyi"

"Apa mereka akan menemukan Mark?" tanya JinYoung lagi.

"Tidak selama Mark bisa bersembunyi dengan baik. Maka itu aku berusaha untuk bisa mendalami _lucid dream_ seperti dia agar aku bisa menolongnya" ucap YuGyeom.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" kali ini YoungJae bertanya dengan ragu.

"Selama Mark belum bisa mengeluarkan mereka dari pintu mimpinya maka dia tidak akan bisa kembali. Mereka akan selalu mencari Mark. Mungkin sekarang Mark sedang bersembunyi atau kemungkinan terburuk mereka sudah menemukannya" kata YuGyeom sambil menyeruput cola-nya.

"Jika Mark dibunuh oleh mereka apa artinya Mark tidak bisa kembali?"

"Jika kau tidak sadarkan diri kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendengar alarm pagimu bukan Jin?" sungut Jackson.

"Apa rencanamu Jackson?"

"Karna terakhir kali dia berada di asrama, artinya Mark masih di sekitar pintu mimpimu Jin"

"Kau bisa membantuku Jin?"

.

.

_**Bawa dia kembali ke dalam ruang mimpimu. Bukalah pintu mimpimu dan jangan lupa untuk menutupnya. Temukan Mark, di tempat yang bisa dipakainya bersembunyi. Mungkin di kamar YoungJae karena dia mengingat password kamar ini tentunya. Mark tidak bisa menemukan pintu mimpi YoungJae bahkan YoungJae pun sekarang sedang mencoba mencari pintu mimpinya. Kesimpulanku, Mark sedang tidak ada di mana-mana. Dia terlalu jauh untuk kembali ke pintu mimpinya dan tidak mungkin dia melakukan itu. **_

_Padang rumput. _

_Dan JinYoung harus menemukan pintu mimpinya. Sedikit berlari dia mencoba mengingat tempat-tempat yang sering dipakainya duduk dengan Mark. JinYoung belum pernah mencoba ini. belum pernah sama sekali. _

"_Dimana pintu mimpiku? Ya Tuhan susah sekali menemukannya"_

'_Mengapa kau suka sekali duduk di bawah pohon besar ini'_

'_Aku menjaga pintumu Jin. Aku tidak ingin mereka masuk'_

_JinYoung berlari cepat. Pohon besar itu. Pohon yang selalu dipakai Mark untuk beristirahat atau sekedar menunggunya datang. _

_Sedikit terengah-engah, JinYoung mencari sesuatu yang bisa meyakinkannya kalau dahan besar itu adalah pintu mimpinya. _

_Bingo._

"_HUWA!"_

_Seperti terserap, Jin menghilang setelah berhasil memutar sebuah dahan kecil yang ada di dahan besar._

_Lalu semuanya gelap. Jin menoleh ke sekeliling, dia berada tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia berhasil keluar. dengan cepat Jin bangkit dan mengunci kembali pintu kamarnya._

"_Mark.." panggil Jin pelan dan tentu saja tidak ada jawaban, hanya gema suaranya di lorong asrama. _

_Jin mendengar beberapa derap langkah dan itu berhasil membuatnya sedikit ciut. Bulu kuduknya berdiri tiba-tiba namun dia tetap berjalan menyusuri lorong sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang. _

"_Mungkin aku harus mencari kamar YoungJae, ada kemungkinan Mark bersembunyi di sana"_

_JinYoung memutuskan untuk berbalik arah dan menjangkau lantai paling atas. Perlahan melangkah menjaga suaranya. Jin baru saja berbelok sewaktu dia melihat beberapa orang berdiri di depan pintu kamar YoungJae. _

"_Oh tidak. mereka menjaganya."_

_Jin bersembunyi, menutup mulutnya. Hatinya berdegup begitu keras. Jin tidak sempat untuk memperdulikan rasa takutnya, begitu ada suara derap langkah yang mendekat, Jin berlari sekencang mungkin. mereka sudah menyadari kehadirannya. _

"_Mark, aku sangat takut. Dimana kau.."_

_Jin dengan cepat menuruni tangga, mengambil ke arah pintu kamarnya. Dia hampir menyerah. Dia ingin kembali ke pintu mimpinya. Dia hanya ingin kembali, dia sangat takut. Jin hampir meraih gagang pintunya sewaktu dia mengingat sesuatu._

"_**Salah orang? Tapi kau sudah dengan jelas menoleh begitu aku memanggilmu"**_

"_**Aku menoleh karena memang namaku Mark" **_

"_Lorong kanan setelah pintu asrama barat. Jalan pintas menuju kampus, ada sebuah lorong lagi, kemudian di dekatnya ada sebuah gudang tempat buku-buku yang tidak lagi dipakai. _

_Di depan gudang itu. aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali di dunia nyata. _

_Mark di sana. Aku yakin."_

_JinYoung tidak berfikir dua kali. Dia kembali berlari menuju arah pintu asrama barat. Dia bisa mendengar derap langkah mereka yang mengejar Mark. Mereka berjumlah empat orang. Mereka mengejarnya. Mereka tahu JinYoung akan menyelamatkannya atau juga mungkin mereka menyangka JinYoung adalah Jackson atau YuGyeom._

"_Sedikit lagi Jin. Berlari lebih cepat."_

_BRAK!_

_JinYoung berlutut, terengah-engah. Hampir saja mereka menemukannya. JinYoung melihat ke sekeliling. Gudang ini sedikit luas dan akan memakan sedikit waktu untuk mencari Mark. Belum lagi kemungkinan kalau JinYoung salah menebak._

"_Mark.." panggil JinYoung pelan. sambil terus mencari di lorong-lorong rak buku._

"_Mark, ini aku JinYoung"_

_Sesaat setelah JinYoung berlutut lagi untuk menarik nafasnya dan mulai menyerah. Dia mendengar sebuah rintihan. JinYoung kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju sumber suara._

"_Ya Tuhan! Mark!"_

_JinYoung menemukan Mark terbaring lemah di ujung gudang, di belakang tumpukan buku usang. Lelaki itu bisa melihat ada darah kering di ujung bibir Mark. JinYoung mengusap kepala Mark perlahan._

"_Mark.. bangunlah" JinYoung sedikit mengguncang tubuh Mark agar lelaki itu tersadar. Beberapa saat kemudian Mark mulai membuka matanya._

"_Jin..Young.." panggilnya lemah._

"_Mark.. kau baik-baik saja?" tanya JinYoung dengan cemas. Mark terlihat mencoba mengulas sebuah senyuman._

"_Entahlah.. aku sangat haus"_

"_Mengapa kau ada di sini? Mengapa tidak kembali?"_

"_Aku.."_

"_Kau harus pulang sekarang. biar aku memapahmu"_

"_Kau mau membawaku kembali ke mimpimu?"_

"_Untuk sementara hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan."_

"_Mereka akan melihat kita"_

"_Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka sebentar"_

"_Jin..aku.."_

"_Nanti saja Mark. Aku bahkan belum menyelamatkanmu. Jangan ucapkan terima kasih sekarang"_

_Mark sedikit terkekeh. "Kalau begitu selamatkan aku"_

_JinYoung tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sedikit berlari dia meraih pintu gudang lalu keluar. dia berlari ke arah pintu asrama timur, mengambil sebuah batu besar lalu memecahkan jendela salah satu kamar di asrama timur._

_Jin berlari kembali ke dalam gudang, menghampiri Mark lalu mulai memapahnya. _

"_Mark, berjuanglah bersamaku. Kau harus selamat"_

_Susah payah JinYoung memapah Mark sambil terus mengawasi derap langkah empat orang yang sedang mencari mereka. _

_Hampir sampai sedikit lagi._

_BLAM!_

_Padang rumput. JinYoung membuka mata dan melihat Mark ada di sampingnya._

"_Mark, kau harus bertahan. Alarm-ku akan berbunyi sebentar lagi Mark. Kau harus bangun"_

_Perlahan Mark mulai membuka matanya, menatap ke arah JinYoung sambil tersenyum simpul. "Kau berhasil Jin"_

.

.

PIIIP  
PIIIP

Dengan sigap JinYoung tersadar. Lelaki itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan dengan satu gerakan berlari menuju pintu kamar. JaeBum memperhatikan dengan aneh namun dia tidak punya waktu untuk mengomentari JinYoung, lelaki itu sudah dengan cepat berlari ke arah kamar YoungJae

"Kau berhasil Jin! Dia terbangun"

JinYoung menarik nafas lega. Menerima sebuah pelukan dari YoungJae.

"Jin, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jackson dan YuGyeom akan menemani Mark nanti. apa kau ada kuliah hari ini?"

"Kebetulan kuliahku kosong hari ini"

"Kalau begitu temani Mark sebentar untukku"

"Baiklah"

Selepas YoungJae pergi, Jin mendekat ke arah ranjang Mark. Lelaki itu tampak seperti tidur. Mark tengah demam. Jin bisa melihat sebuah handuk yang tengah mengompres kepala Mark.

"Syukurlah kau kembali" gumam Jin pelan dan dia tidak menyangka kalau Mark akan membuka matanya.

"Kupastikan kau langsung berlari ke sini begitu alarm-mu berbunyi. Kau begitu mengkhawatirkan aku?"

"Cih! Jangan membuatku menyesal sudah menolongmu"

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab 'ya' dan tidak perlu merasa rugi setelah mengatakannya"

"Tentu saja aku khawatir. Hampir seminggu kau berada di gudang. Aku cukup merasa bersalah padamu"

"Merasa bersalah?"

"Karena aku sudah mengeluarkanmu dengan kejam dari pintu mimpiku"

"Apa kau merindukan aku di dalam mimpimu?"

"Aish!"

Mark tertawa lebar "Terima kasih Jin"

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, di dunia nyata ini kau tidak seburuk lelaki bajingan yang ada di mimpiku"

Mark tertawa lagi. Mengelus wajah Jinyoung lembut sebelum mendekat dan menghabiskan waktu untuk menyesap bibirnya lembut. Mark hampir melepas ciumannya sewaktu JinYoung membalas.

.

.

.

**Unfinished**

Oh so, this is the 2nd chapter. How was it?

Hope you enjoy it.

And for my 6 reviewers, thankyou so much for sparing your time to add a comment here.

Im so glad if this story inspired you all.

Last, see ya next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

_Prewarning: contained some mature scenes, curse, and an unnecesarilly-explained-ever imagination._

_._

_._

**MJ PROJECT**

"**LUCIDSCAPE"**

_Starring: MarkJin._

_-Chapter 3-_

_Italic for conversation in lucid dream._

**.**

**.**

'_Katakan, apa kau akan mengingatku?'_

_._

_._

JinYoung tengah menyesal. Mungkin juga kini dia tengah mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Mengapa sampai terpikir di benaknya untuk membalas ciuman Mark? Dan apa yang terjadi sampai mereka terlibat dalam sebuah situasi dimana perasaannya terbawa oleh suasana bahkan saat itu JinYoung tidak berfikir dua kali untuk membalas ciuman Mark. Hanya seperti itu saja.

Lelaki itu membuat JinYoung semakin gila.

Seharian JinYoung hanya mengunci dirinya di kamar, untung saja hari ini JaeBum tidak ada. Mungkin menangisi tingkahnya sendiri seperti pilihan yang tepat. Hanya saja semua itu membuat JinYoung merasa dia seperti gadis yang baru saja dicium di depan teman-temannya.

_Hell no_.

Dia hanya terbawa suasana. Benar. pasti semua itu karena dia begitu tidak tega melihat Mark yang sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu sendirian di alam mimpi.

Setelah beberapa jam mengurung diri di kamar. JinYoung mencari segala cara untuk pergi dari Mark atau setidaknya bagaimana cara agar dia tidak perlu tidur malam ini hanya supaya mereka tidak bertemu. Sedikitnya untuk satu malam. JinYoung merasa butuh banyak sekali waktu untuk sendiri karena Mark selalu bisa membuatnya bertingkah aneh.

Ya Tuhan.

Suji.

Pasti gadis itu mencarinya. JinYoung menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk tidur dan menyelamatkan Mark yang terpasung di dalam ruang batas mimpi. Mark tidak masuk ke dalam mimpi siapapun. Dia terlempar kesana kemari hingga orang yang mengejarnya semakin dekat. Dia berusaha menyelamatkan diri dengan bersembunyi dan berlari tanpa arah hingga menubruk banyak barang dan akhirnya menghabiskan beberapa hari bersembunyi di sebuah gudang tempat buku-buku yang tidak lagi dipakai.

JinYoung bangkit dari duduknya. Sedikit keram dia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya untuk berjalan ke arah toilet. Mandi mungkin akan menghilangkan rasa penatnya. Setelah ini dia harus bertemu dengan Suji.

Dia begitu merindukan Suji.

Ya, hanya Suji.

.

.

"Oppa, kau darimana saja? semenjak kau mengikuti klub Lucid Dream, kau sering menghilang dan mengerjakan hal aneh" gerutu Suji sebal.

_Ya, kau bisa memanggil aku orang gila Suji-ah_

"Maafkan aku Sayang. aku berjanji akan mengabarimu lain kali. Kau sudah makan?" tanya JinYoung lembut sambil mengusap rambut Suji, gadis itu terlihat masih marah padanya. JinYoung merasa wajah SuJi yang sedang cemberut adalah hal yang paling lucu. Setidaknya sebelum dia melihat wajah Mark yang tengah kesakitan di gudang. Ada sedikit rasa kasihan dan ingin menertawakan lelaki itu sekaligus. Mark begitu angkuh saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya di dunia nyata dan..

_Well, mengapa aku harus memikirkan lelaki itu lagi?_

_Oh Please_

"Kau tidak kuliah hari ini? kau membolos?" Jin tidak menyadari kalau SuJi sudah menjawabnya sejak tadi dan seketika lelaki itu gelagapan karena kembali termenung sendiri.

"Aku tidak begitu merasa baik hari ini. jadi aku mengambil izin tidak masuk"

"Apa yang terjadi Oppa? Semuanya baik-baik saja bukan?"

JinYoung tersenyum lebar "Tentu Sayang. kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku"

"Aku tidak ingin kegiatan Oppa membuat Oppa menjadi lupa kuliah dan tugas-tugas di kampus" cicit SuJi lagi. kali ini gadis itu mencubit lengan JinYoung dengan manja hingga JinYoung merangkulnya lembut.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Percayalah, Oppa hanya kelelahan"

"Karena Oppa terus bermain di dunia mimpi"

JinYoung terkekeh "Apa kau tidak ingin mempelajari Lucid dream juga?"

"Aku tidak menyukai hal aneh seperti itu Oppa. Hanya akan menghambat kegiatanku saja. sebaiknya Oppa cepat keluar dari komunitas itu. kau seperti lupa waktu"

Sejujurnya apa yang dikatakan Suji memang benar. JinYoung merasa sudah menghabiskan waktu dengan tidak benar, bahkan dia melupakan banyak jam kuliahnya hanya untuk menyelidiki tentang Mark dan setelahnya dia harus turun langsung untuk membantu lelaki itu keluar dari masalah Lucid Dreamnya.

Namun bagian dari dirinya ada yang tidak begitu setuju saat Suji berkata Lucid Dream adalah hal aneh. Faktanya JinYoung menikmati semua tantangan di dalam mimpinya. Mark sering mengajaknya untuk berkeliling ke tempat yang belum pernah dia kunjungi sebelumnya. Berkejar-kejaran dengan lelaki itu hingga dia kesal sendiri dan juga..

"Lihat? Oppa sekarang termenung lagi."

JinYoung tertawa lagi "Maaf, Oppa hanya memikirkan kata-katamu. Ada benarnya juga, sebaiknya Oppa keluar dari komunitas itu"

"Aku benar Oppa dan percayalah, kau akan merasa lebih baik jika kau tidur dengan tenang tanpa harus hidup di dalam mimpimu"

"Baiklah Sayang, Oppa mengerti. Sekarang bagaimana kalau Oppa menemanimu makan siang?"

"Tentu, aku sangat lapar"

.

.

Suji bukanlah tipikal gadis yang terus merengek seharian maka dari itu tidak begitu sulit untuk membuatnya kembali seperti biasa. Seharian ini JinYoung banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Suji, mengajaknya berkeliling Mall untuk membeli banyak barang juga mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Malam itu JinYoung tidak kembali ke asrama. Tidak juga dia tidur, dia hanya menatap langit di loteng rumahnya.

_Sangat membosankan._

Sekejap dia mengingat kembali wajah lelaki itu. Mark. JinYoung ingin sekali saja menghapus orang itu dari ingatannya. Ingin sekali saja mengeluarkan Mark lagi dari pintu mimpinya namun mengingat Mark yang sekarat kemarin membuatnya tidak tega.

_Aku pasti sudah gila. Mark benar-benar lelaki gila._

Namun setelah berfikir banyak, akhirnya JinYoung memutuskan satu hal dan saat itu juga dia pergi untuk menemui Jackson.

Jackson sedang bercengkrama bersama Yugyeom saat dia datang berkunjung ke tempat pelatiahan _dream sharing_. Sudah lewat dari tengah malam saat JinYoung datang dan membuat Jackson sedikit heran. YuGyeom memohon diri dari mereka begitu JinYoung berkata kalau dia ingin bicara dengan Jackson.

"Jin, kau datang? bagaimana kabarmu? Aku lupa untuk berterima kasih atas bantuanmu. MT, ekhm maksudku Mark, dia sudah bisa beraktivitas dan tebak, dia sudah kembali bersama kami. Aku sangat senang"

"Bukan masalah Jackson"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Sepertinya menganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Jackson sambil memberikan sebotol kaleng minuman soda kepada JinYoung.

"Aku pikir, aku ingin keluar dari komunitas ini. Kau ingat bukan? Awalnya aku bergabung bersamamu karena aku ingin tahu siapa lelaki yang tengah masuk ke dalam mimpiku dan sekarang aku sudah mengenalnya. Dia adalah Mark dan dia sedang mengalami hal buruk. Aku ingin membiarkan Mark tetap tinggal di dalam mimpiku, sementara aku ingin menghapus semua ingatanku di Lucid Dream ini. aku ingin hidup seperti biasa"

"Jin, kau.."

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin semua ini berlanjut semakin jauh dan membuatku menikmatinya, aku ingin hidup seperti biasa saja"

Jackson sedikit kecewa. "Jin, jika aku bisa aku sudah membantumu sejak awal tapi kau tergolong orang yang berbakat dalam mimpi. Kau bahkan memiliki dua pintu mimpi"

"Aku tidak peduli soal itu Jackson, percayalah" tegas JinYoung

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Jin? Ada apa denganmu dan Mark?"

"Aku tidak tahu. sudut pandangku berkata kalau tidak ada yang terjadi diantara aku dan Mark"

Jackson menarik nafas panjang. "Baiklah, aku mengenal orang yang bisa melakukan itu. kau benar-benar akan menyerahkan pintu mimpimu untuk Mark?"

"Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Kau mempunyai dua pintu mimpi Jin dan kau bisa membatasi dua daerah itu. kau bisa memakai pintu yang lain untuk masuk ke mimpimu dan membuat batas daerah dengan pintu mimpimu yang lain hingga Mark tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Hanya saja, apa kau benar-benar akan melakukan itu?"

"Aku tidak akan bisa membiarkan Mark keluar dari pintu mimpiku dan hampir sekarat seperti kemarin"

Jackson tersenyum "Kenapa Jin? Bukankah kau begitu membencinya?"

"Aku juga manusia Jackson. Aku mempunyai hati nurani"

"Aku juga manusia Jin dan aku mempunyai hati nurani. Hanya saja membiarkan Mark mengambil alih pintu mimpimu rasanya hal itu terlalu baik dilakukan oleh seorang manusia"

"Bukan masalah bagiku. Aku hanya ingin semuanya kembali normal" kata JinYoung lagi, tidak ingin dibantah.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya"

"Dan jangan katakan pada Mark atau siapapun tentang hal ini Jackson"

Jackson mengangguk setuju meski dalam hatinya tersenyum lebar. JinYoung pasti merasakan sesuatu tentang Mark yang membuatnya sedikit takut akan menyakiti kekasihnya. Jackson tahu benar kalau JinYoung tidak menyukai Mark namun dia mengingat benar saat YoungJae berkata kalau Mark terpasung di dalam mimpi dan sekarat di alam sana, dia bisa melihat raut wajah JinYoung yang begitu berbeda.

Lelaki itu terlihat panik dan begitu saja setuju ketika Jackson meminta tolong kepadanya.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak tidur semalam"

JinYoung menoleh dan sedikit berpura-pura agar tidak terlihat kalau dia terkejut dengan sosok yang ada di depannya. JinYoung tidak menjawab. dia meneruskan sarapan paginya di kantin.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu"

Dan saat itu JinYoung berhenti mengunyah makanannya. Mark tengah menarik dagunya agar bisa menatap JinYoung tepat pada matanya. Mata yang membuat JinYoung merasa begitu aneh dan nyaman di saat yang bersamaan.

Seketika JinYoung menghempas tangan Mark yang ada di wajahnya. "Aku sedang makan. Pergilah"

"Kau hanya perlu menjawabku"

"Aku pergi bersama kekasihku seharian lalu pulang ke rumah dan membaca buku. Kau puas?"

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau begitu marah? Bukankah kemarin kau senang setelah menolongku?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang ingin membahas itu denganmu?"

Mark terkekeh "Aku ingin membalas budi padamu."

"Tidak perlu"

"Tapi aku tetap akan melakukannya"

"Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah kau yang kemarin berpura-pura tidak mengenalku?"

"Kau masih marah soal itu?"

"Apa aku terlihat peduli denganmu hingga aku marah? Kau pasti sudah gila"

"Baiklah, karna kau tampak sangat terganggu. Aku hanya ingin mengundangmu untuk makan malam bersamaku."

"Apa setelah makan malam denganmu kau bisa pergi dari hidupku?"

"Kita tetap akan bertemu di pintu mimpimu Jin"

"Kutebak kau pasti sangat menyukai pintu mimpiku bukan?"

"Ya, karna ada kau di dalamnya"

JinYoung menarik nafas panjang "Aku harus menghadiri kelas kalkulus" ucapnya sambil beranjak pergi dan mengambil beberapa buku yang diletakkan di dekat piring makannya.

"Hei.."

Genggaman pada lengannya begitu erat hingga JinYoung menoleh. "Mark.."

"Aku akan menunggumu nanti malam. Aku akan menunggu di depan pintu kamarmu untuk balas budi"

Mark tersenyum lebar dan tanpa menunggu JinYoung menjawab, dia telah lebih dulu pergi. Sejenak JinYoung hanya menatap punggung lelaki itu hingga menghilang di balik kerumunan banyak orang.

_Kau sudah gila JinYoung._

_Kau akan semakin gila._

.

.

"Kau tampak senang sekali MT"

Mark menoleh ke arah orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihatnya sedang asik bermain game. Satu hal yang sepertinya sudah sejak lama tidak dia lakukan lagi.

"Terima kasih. Aku senang karena aku bisa kembali ke dunia nyata"

"Well, seseorang memang pernah berkata langsung kepadaku kalau dunia nyata lebih menyenangkan"

"Tidak sepenuhnya begitu. Dunia nyata akan sangat menyenangkan bila berjalan sesuai dengan yang kita mimpikan. Berarti, mimpi kita adalah sumber hal yang 'menyenangkan' bagiku"

"Well, baiklah. Sejak bicara denganmu tidak akan membuatku menang."

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana hubungan gelapmu?"

YoungJae terkekeh "Gelap? Well, aku tidak sedang berselingkuh sekarang. kurasa kosakatamu perlu ditambah"

Mark memutar bola matanya sebal "Kurasa hubungan gaymu benar-benar tersimpan baik"

"Kau tidak perlu memperjelas semua itu Mark"

"Apalagi kalau begitu?" sungut Mark lagi.

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku? ada apa denganku?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh. Kau tidak akan tetap tinggal di mimpi orang lain kalau kau tidak menemukan hal yang 'menyenangkan'" balas YoungJae

"Entahlah.. aku memiliki beberapa firasat buruk"

"Sebelumnya sebagai teman aku harus mengingatkanmu kalau JinYoung adalah seorang straight dan dia sudah mempunyai kekasih"

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Aku sudah tahu dan untuk informasi lebih jauh sebagai koreksimu, JinYoung tidak sepenuhnya straight" kata Mark tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi dia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Ke-ka-sih."

"Kekasih yang tidak menyukai Lucid Dream dan meminta JinYoung untuk berhenti? _Hell,_ kutebak JinYoung akan lebih memilihku"

"MT, kau memang benar-benar.."

"JinYoung.. entahlah aku tidak ingin beranggapan kalau dia sulit. Well, dia memang sulit. Hanya saja, aku tidak akan pernah ingin mengakui itu lalu menyerah" jelas Mark dengan nada hampir menyerah. Perlahan YoungJae mendekat dan menepuk bahu Mark.

"Mark, dia hanya orang baik yang menolongmu. Tidak lebih dari itu"

"Dia tahu YoungJae. Dia tahu kalau dia lebih dari itu"

"Dan?"

"Dan.."

"Dan kau sendiri belum tahu caranya untuk tidak menyerah bukan? karna JinYoung tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan"

"Untuk itu aku tidak akan menyerah"

"Sekalipun dia akan menyakitimu MT?"

"Dia tidak akan menyakitiku tapi jika memang 'ya', akan kubuat dia menjadi orang yang juga menyembuhkannya"

"Kau sudah gila"

_Well, i am.. _

Mark terdiam sebentar "Dia semakin jauh. Aku yakin dia tengah membenciku" gumamnya.

"Kemana MT yang kukenal? Dia tidak pesimis"

"Bukan pesimis, hanya saja.. "

_Dia tidak tidur semalam. Dia rela tidak tidur untuk menghidariku. _

"Jika kau yakin JinYoung tidak se_lurus_ yang kau pikirkan selama ini, kau harus membuktikannya MT tapi tidak dengan memaksanya atau menyakitinya. Dia bisa pergi darimu selamanya dan kau tidak akan bisa membuktikan apapun jika JinYoung memang tidak ingin kau untuk.."

YoungJae tidak meneruskan kata-katanya setelah dia melihat ekspresi Mark. Raut wajahnya sekilas terlihat biasa saja namun kerutan di keningnya menyiratkan kalau dia sedang berfikir banyak. Sejenak ada rasa bersalah di hati YoungJae. Dia sudah bicara terlalu banyak namun tidak lama setelah itu, Mark menoleh ke arah YoungJae. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menepuk bahunya.

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu banyak ikut memikirkan soal ini Tuan Senat. Pergilah bersama kekasihmu"

"Apa JinYoung tahu tentang hubunganku?"

Mark tersenyum tipis "JinYoung tidak begitu pintar tapi dia tidak ceroboh"

"Jika dia mendengar kau berkata seperti itu, dia akan semakin membencimu"

"_Well, challenge accepted"_

.

.

Mark menoleh sesekali ke arah jam tangannya, sudah lewat dari jam tujuh malam. seharusnya dia sudah berada di restoran bersama JinYoung. Dia sudah memesan lewat _waiting list_ karena restoran tempatnya makan malam nanti adalah salah satu tempat makan favorit di Seoul. membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Mark begitu senang. pasti akan menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu dengan JinYoung. Meski sekilas JinYoung terlihat tidak begitu merespon kata-katanya dan terlihat dingin, di beberapa waktu Mark bisa merasakan kalau JinYoung adalah orang yang hangat. Mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan. Di beberapa percakapan mereka, Mark bisa membuat JinYoung tertarik untuk mengomentari banyak petualangannya di alam mimpi dan yang membuat Mark terkejut, JinYoung juga menyukai segala sesuatu yang menantang adrenalinnya. Mark sering mengajaknya untuk _parasailing_ atau terbang dengan parasut. Meski di alam mimpi semuanya tidak sehebat di dunia nyata, Mark bisa melihat JinYoung selalu tersenyum setiap kali dia baru saja menaklukan beberapa tantangan. Mark ingin mempertahankan itu. Dia ingin menjaga JinYoung agar tetap bersamanya, berpetualang dalam mimpi mereka. berjalan bersama baik di dunia nyata atau di dunia mimpi. Belum pernah ada orang yang membuatnya tertarik seperti ini. JinYoung adalah lelaki pertama yang membuatnya ingin kembali ke dunia nyata. selama ini Mark selalu merasa dunia mimpi sudah memfasilitasi semua kebutuhan di hidup nyatanya namun semua itu berubah sekarang karena memiliki JinYoung di dunia mimpi tidaklah cukup. karena memiliki JinYoung tidak bisa lewat dunia mimpi, dia harus terbangun dan mengejarnya. Mendapatkannya di dunia nyata.

Mark melihat seorang lelaki yang berjalan dari ujung koridor asrama. JinYoung. Dia tengah berbicara dengan seseorang lewat ponselnya. JinYoung melihatnya dan tidak lama setelah itu dia menutup sambungan ponselnya. Mark menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Kau, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya JinYoung dingin.

_Dia melupakan pembicaraan tadi pagi._

"Aku sudah berjanji akan mengajakmu makan malam bukan? aku juga sudah bilang padamu kalau aku akan menunggumu datang"

"Kau berencana menunggu sampai aku datang? bagaimana jika aku tidak datang?"

"Kau akan datang"

"Tapi aku sudah makan dengan Suji. Kau tahu bukan SuJi adalah.."

"Kekasihmu. Ya, aku tahu Jin."

"Dan mengapa kau masih melakukan ini? aku tidak butuh balas budimu karena pada akhirnya kau tetap ada di mimpiku"

"Kau menyesal telah menolongku?"

"Tidak Mark. Hanya saja kau tidak bisa memaksaku untuk bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini."

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam dan itu tidak berarti apapun. Hanya ingin mengajakmu makan bersamaku"

"Tapi aku sudah makan. _See?"_

"Well, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita minum saja?"

"Mark.. kau benar-benar."

JinYoung kini sudah berada di dalam mobil Mark, lelaki itu hampir menyeretnya paksa ke dalam mobil dan kini JinYoung benar-benar merasa sebal.

"Aku tahu kau marah. Aku hanya ingin pergi denganmu. Kau tahu, YoungJae bukan tipikal orang yang mudah untuk diajak keluar bersama"

JinYoung tidak menjawab.

"Jin.."

Sedikit menarik nafas kemudian JinYoung menoleh ke arah Mark "Kau menungguku sejak tadi, kupastikan kau belum makan dan sekarang kau ingin mengajakku minum?"

"Aku tidak begitu lapar"

"Kau bisa belok ke arah kanan setelah rambu di depan, di sana ada sebuah kafe"

"Hmm?"

"Maksudku, kau bisa makan di sana. setelah itu baru kita minum"

"Kau akan menemaniku makan?"

JinYoung mengangguk dan saat itu dia melihat ke arah Mark, wajahnya begitu terlihat bahagia. Dia tersenyum begitu lebar membuat JinYoung sedikit terpaku setelahnya.

_Dia tampan. Ah, aku pasti sudah gila._

_Dia bahagia sekali bisa bersamaku. _

.

.

"Jin, berhenti minum. Kau mabuk"

JinYoung tertawa lebar "Mabuk? Laki-laki sepertiku tidak akan mabuk"

"Kau lihat? Sekarang saja kau sudah meracau"  
"Jika aku mabuk kau akan membawaku pulang bukan?"

Mark terdiam.

_Kau benar-benar tidak tahan berlama-lama denganku Jin?_

"Kau ingin pulang sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, seharian aku harus membujuk SuJi agar dia mau memberikan aku waktu untuk keluar secepatnya dari komunitas _lucid dream_ dan saat aku baru saja pulang, kau sudah menungguku. Kapan aku bisa tidur Mark? Kau pikir aku bukan manusia?"

"Kau ingin keluar dari _lucid dream_? Karna aku?"

JinYoung terkekeh "Hmm.. kau menyebalkan"

Mark tersenyum meski tidak bisa dipungkiri dia begitu sedih sekarang. ada bagian dari hatinya yang begitu sakit hingga dia tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

"Kita pulang sekarang"

Perjalanan pulang begitu senyap, mungkin karena sudah malam dan mungkin juga karena keduanya tidak saling bicara. Sebelum pulang Mark sempat meminta air hangat yang dicampur dengan jahe dan tidak lama kemudian JinYoung berhasil memuntahkan isi perutnya. setelah itu JinYoung seperti sedang mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya hingga mereka sampai di asrama. JinYoung berjalan lurus ke arah kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan Mark. Dia sudah begitu lelah, yang ada di pikirannya hanya kasur dan tidur.

"Jin.." panggil Mark. Lengannya mencoba menahan JinYoung.

"Aku lelah Mark"

"Apa kau akan benar-benar keluar?"

JinYoung tidak langsung menjawab. dia menarik nafas sebentar "Kau bisa tinggal selamanya di ruang mimpiku. Aku hanya.. aku merasa tidak lagi ada urusan di dunia mimpi"

"Tentu kau punya. Kau menikmati saat-saat kau berpetualang"

"Mark, itu semua hanya mimpi."

"Ya, mimpi yang membuatmu terbangun untuk memelukku"

JinYoung tersenyum jijik "Mark, tidakkah kau merasa ini sudah begitu keterlaluan?"

"Tidak jika kau bisa membuat aku mengerti mengapa kau ingin berhenti"

"Aku membencimu. Aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk memulai atau menambah satu hubungan yang aneh denganmu"

"Kau bisa membuktikan kata-katamu?"

"Kau datang begitu saja ke mimpiku, melakukan hal yang aneh sampai aku harus mengetahui sendiri siapa dirimu lalu setelah itu kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku. Aku menolongmu dan kau tiba-tiba saja menciumku juga sekarang kau memaksaku tetap bertahan di mimpi yang kumiliki sendiri. Jadi sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Untuk apa aku bertahan? Untukmu? kenapa harus aku? aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku tidak menyukai lelaki. Aku mempunyai kekasih."

JinYoung berhenti. Sudah terlalu banyak. Dia sudah berkata terlalu banyak. Sekilas dia berharap Mark akan marah dan bahkan menamparnya karena dia baru saja menghina Mark.

JinYoung menarik nafas panjang begitu tidak melihat reaksi apapun dari Mark.

"Kumohon biarkan aku pergi"

Dan JinYoung mengambil satu langkah menuju kamarnya. Satu langkah yang kemudian dibalas oleh Mark dengan satu hentakan pada lengannya hingga lelaki itu terhempas keras dan membentur dinding dengan Mark yang ada di depannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Jin. Apa kau bisa membuktikan kata-katamu?"

"Kau.."

Seolah meminta JinYoung untuk menatapnya, Mark menarik dagu JinYoung dengan jarinya dan JinYoung tahu benar, dia tidak akan menang dengan mata itu.

"Katakan kau tidak menyukaiku"

"Kau sudah gila? Aku.."

Ciuman yang kedua dan kedua kali ini pun masih tetap sama. Mark harus berusaha keras membuktikan kalau JinYoung bukanlah orang yang sulit. jemari itu bergerak dengan sendirinya, Mark menangkupkan kedua tangannya agar bibir itu tetap pada kuasanya.

Satu atau bahkan dua sampai tiga kali pagutan berikutnya, mata yang terbelalak kaget kemudian menjadi sayu dan tangan yang menggenggam erat kesal kemudian terbuka lalu bergerak meraih tangan Mark hingga diam di sana.

JinYoung membalasnya.

Hingga pada saat Mark melepaskan bibirnya, dia tersenyum.

"Kau lihat? Kau ingin bersamaku"

JinYoung tidak sempat menjawab. Dia bahkan tidak sempat untuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena Mark kembali meraih bibirnya.

Di ujung lorong asrama. Gadis itu melihat semuanya. Bahkan kue permintaan maaf buatannya terasa lebih baik dilemparkan ke dalam tempat sampah saja.

.

.

.

"_Mau sampai kapan kau menciumku?"_

"_Sampai kau berjanji kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri di sini dan jangan berfikir untuk membuat batas mimpi kita"_

_JinYoung tertawa. Melipat bukunya dan menatap Mark dengan sebal "Mengapa kau harus selalu mendapatkan semua yang kau mau?"_

"_Karna aku belum pernah begitu menginginkan sesuatu dalam hidupku"_

_JinYoung tidak menjawab lagi. dia kembali bersandar pada pohon besar dan membuka bukunya. Mark yang duduk di sampingnya juga melakukan hal yang sama, yang sedari tadi dia lakukan. menarik wajah JinYoung dan mengecup bibirnya._

"_Katakan, apa kau menyukaiku?"_

"_Apa kau akan berhenti menciumku jika aku menjawab?"_

"_Well, tergantung dari jawabanmu"_

"_Kau memang sulit"_

"_Kau yang membuat ini menjadi sulit Jin. Kau bahkan.."_

"_Ya"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Aku sudah menjawabnya"_

_Mark tersenyum lalu membuang buku JinYoung ke sembarang arah. "Hey!" teriak JinYoung dengan kesal namun kali ini dia tidak menghindar saat Mark kembali menarik wajahnya untuk sebuah ciuman panjang._

' Hanya kali ini saja Mark, aku akan melepaskan semuanya.'

_**Another chapter to go..**_

.

.

.

_Well, im sorry my readers for delaying update. I was practically busy with office stuffs and such. Each time i read your review to update, seems like i had so much debts to pay lol_

_So here it is. How was it? _

_Another chapter to go._

_Thankyou so much for comment and i'll be waiting for your review!_

_Be there, till another updates!_

_MJ_


	4. Chapter 4 Part A

_Prewarning: contained some mature scenes, curse, and an unnecesarilly-explained-ever imagination._

_._

_._

**MJ PROJECT**

"**LUCIDSCAPE"**

_Starring: MarkJin._

_-Chapter 4__ Part A-_

_Italic for conversation in lucid dream._

**.**

**.**

_Sial!_

Jinyoung terjaga.

Keringatnya membasahi kening dan nafasnya sedikit tersengal. _Well,_ zona _black out_ memang melelahkan dan terkadang lebih banyak mengambil energi.

Kepalanya agak sakit dan ini bukan yang pertama. Sudah ratusan kalinya dan Jinyoung tidak lagi bisa menemukan kehidupannya yang normal.

_Aku ingin keluar Jackson._

_Aku ingin menghentikan semua ini._

Secara harfiah, katakanlah dia yang menginginkan ini. Namun tidak ada yang menyangka kalau dirinya akan dihadapkan dengan situasi yang sulit karna selalu mendengar suara itu. Suara Mark yang memanggilnya.

Mark.

Setidaknya kini nama itu terasa asing karna tidak ada lagi orang yang menyebut namanya. Tidak ada lagi Mark, tidak ada lagi _dream sharing_ dan yang paling membuat Jinyoung tidak menyangka adalah dia akan merindukan pintu mimpinya. Padang rumput dengan kunang-kunang. Kini dia hanya bisa terpaku pada zona _blackout_ yang menyebalkan.

"Bermimpi lagi Jin?"

"Ah ya, apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak. Aku pikir kau butuh ruang konsultasi untuk sebuah _panic-disorder sydrome_"

"Tidak lucu Jimin-ah dan darimana saja kau hari ini?"

"Aku pergi dengan Taehyun menonton konser. Sepertinya anak itu terlalu banyak berimajinasi tentang artis-artis korea"

Jinyoung tertawa "Setidaknya sepupumu itu normal. Tidak seperti kau"

"Aku? Kenapa denganku?"

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya. Percuma saja, pada akhirnya hanya aku yang akan merasa kesal"

"Apa _roommate_-mu yang dulu tidak sepertiku? Kau tampak kaku sekali. Kutebak pasti kau pindah karna kau di_bully_ oleh mereka"

"Tidak dan kenapa aku harus membahasnya denganmu?"

"Lihat? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bahkan memiliki kekasih"

"Selamat malam kalau begitu Jimin-ah"

Ah ya Suji.

Jinyoung tidak pernah menyangka mungkin Suji adalah gadis terakhir untuknya dan malam saat dia mengatakan semuanya, dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia tidak akan menyesalinya sampai hari ini.

.

.

.

**Seoul, few months ago..**

"Jin, kau yakin? Jika kau melepaskan pintu mimpimu, kau hanya akan bisa melewati zona _blackout_ tanpa mendapatkan apapun. Kau ingat bukan? Saat kau menolong Mark. Kau hanya mampu mencapai zona itu. Zona diantara pintu mimpi dan _blackout_ yang artinya kau tidak akan bisa bermimpi lagi."

"Aku mengerti Jackson."

"Dan bukankah kau dan Mark sudah bersama?"

"Ya dan aku tidak ingin semua itu berlangsung selamanya karna aku menerima perasaannya saat aku tengah mabuk dan tidak bisa berfikir jernih"

"Agaknya aku mulai memahami semua ini"

"Hmm? Apa itu?"

"Kau hanya tidak bisa mengakuinya bukan?"

"Uhm tentang?"

"Tentang perasaanmu. Kau hanya tidak bisa mengakui kalau semua yang diberikan Mark membuatmu merasa nyaman"

"Jackson _please_.."

"Baiklah, kapan kau akan melakukannya?"

"Setelah aku menyelesaikan dua hal"

.

.

.

Malam itu hujan deras. Jinyoung sudah basah kuyup menunggu di depan pintu asrama wanita saat yang dia tunggu datang. Gadis itu tidak lagi tersenyum dan Jinyoung paham sekali. Dia berhak mendapatkan sebuah pukulan, setidaknya setelah Suji melihatnya berciuman dengan Mark di lorong asrama. Jinyoung tidak pernah tahu jika Suji akan begitu memikirkannya dan membuatkannya sebuah kue. Setidaknya begitu yang dikatakan sabahat Suji, Fei. Fei berkata banyak hingga sebenarnya kebanyakan yang dikatakan Fei hanya ada di pikiran Suji semata. Dia sungguh tidak pernah berkata apapun pada siapapun tentang hubungannya dengan Mark.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan malas ke arahnya. Jinyoung menarik nafas panjang dan hatinya mendadak kelu. Entah karena dia gelisah kalau Suji akan mengamuk atau karena Jinyoung tidak menyangka dirinya begitu siap dengan amukan Suji.

"Ada apa Jinyoung-ssi?"

Semua lelaki bilang begitu. Wanita jika marah tidak akan lagi memanggilmu_ Oppa_ meski hati mereka berkebalikan. Jinyoung tersenyum.

"Suji-ya, bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Aku sudah bilang bukan? Kita berakhir. Aku tidak bisa menjadi sebuah status untukmu Oppa lalu kau bisa seenaknya berhubungan dengan orang lain. Lelaki lain."

Jinyoung memejamkan matanya. Betapa ucapan itu menusuknya. Faktanya, Mark bukan lagi lelaki lain sekarang dan kedatangannya kesini untuk memperjelas semuanya.

"_Well,_ karna itu aku datang. Aku ingin meminta maaf"

"Karna apa? Kau akan memperjelas kalau semua itu benar?"

"Jika maksudmu, aku menjadikanmu status tentu saja salah Suji-ya dan hentikan imajinasimu yang berlebihan itu. Kau hanya akan merusak otakmu dan otak Fei. Aku dan Mark.."

"Dan sekarang kau menyebut namanya"

"Ya karena kau harus tahu perjuanganku untuk membiasakan diri menyebut namanya di depanmu. Semua ini bukan keinginanku." Ucap Jinyoung sedikit lebih keras karena tentu saja atas apapun yang terjadi, Suji tidak akan bisa mengerti perasaannya. Tidak akan pernah. Apalagi untuk hubungan seperti ini. _Seperti ini._

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau memilih orang itu"

"Aku tidak memilihnya Suji-ya, aku hanya.."

_Hanya apa Jin?_

_Hanya menikmati semua sentuhannya dengan harapan Mark tidak memerlukan status hubungan kalian?_

Jinyoung diam dan saat itu seolah Suji sudah menang karena dia bisa membuat Jinyoung terlilit ucapannya sendiri.

"Suji-ya. Maafkan aku, sudah menyakitimu dan aku tahu semua kata-kataku tidak akan bisa membantumu tapi.."

"Aku mengerti Oppa. Pergilah. Sejujurnya, aku kasihan padamu karena kau begitu terjerumus dengan mimpimu yang aneh. Kau tidak mendengar kata-kataku dan kini, kau meninggalkan aku karena kau begitu nyaman dan tenggelam pada sesuatu yang salah"

"Ya, dan jangan khawatir. Aku akan meninggalkan semua kenyamanan itu. Selamat malam Suji-ya dan terima kasih"

Jinyoung benar. Suji tidak akan pernah mengerti.

.

.

Jinyoung termenung sendirian. Mungkin pikirannya begitu kacau hingga dia merasa aneh karena entah mengapa hatinya terasa lega. Bicara dengan Suji adalah hal yang mendadak menjadi sebuah sumber stress karena tentu Suji akan menatapnya dengan penuh jijik dan ternyata semua salah. Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Jinyoung ingin tersenyum ketika Suji justru mengkhawatirkannya, mengasihaninya meski juga Suji membayangkan hubungannya dan Mark begitu menjijikkan seperti kebanyakan orang. _Well, _semua ini akan menjadi semakin aneh jika Suji begitu saja mendukungnya.

"Hei, sudah malam" bisiknya lembut. Jinyoung tersenyum.

Lelaki yang berdiri di belakangnya kini beralih duduk di samping Jinyoung. Rambutnya sedikit basah. Seperti sudah kehujanan sejak tadi.

"Kau menungguku?" tanya Jinyoung tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Mark.

"Sepertinya kau kehujanan. Aku melihatmu berdiri di depan asrama wanita"

Mark tidak menjawab langsung dan seperti biasa, sebaliknya lelaki itu menanyakan hal lain yang seharusnya juga ditanyakan Jinyoung dan Jinyoung tahu Mark berbohong. Tentu saja Mark akan mengikutinya kemanapun, mungkin juga dia mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan Suji dan Jinyoung terkadang tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Mark tidak akan berani datang dan menyela semua waktunya jika bukan di dalam mimpi.

"Ya, apa kau juga mendengar obrolanku dengan Suji?"

"Tidak. Youngjae mencariku"

"Hmm? Dia tidak sedang bersama JaeBum?"

"Mereka sedang bertengkar kurasa karena itu YoungJae memintaku untuk menemaninya dan sekarang.."

Mark tersenyum penuh arti sambil menarik lengan Jinyoung. Lelaki itu terbangun dari duduknya dan begitu saja terhempas ke atas ranjang.

"Sekarang giliranmu menemaniku tidur"

"Sekarang? Kau tidak tampak mengantuk"

"Aku mengantuk Jin, jika kau sudah berada dalam pelukanku begini"

.

.

_Entah apa yang terjadi, sesaat setelah Jinyoung sampai di dalam mimpinya Mark sudah menariknya begitu erat dan menghabiskan waktu untuk mencumbunya. Bibirnya sudah habis dengan semua pagutan yang sedikit kasar dari biasanya. Bajunya yang semakin terbuka lebar karena setelah itu Mark memutuskan untuk menghisap beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tangannya yang begitu lemas, hanya bisa meraih rambut Mark dan membiarkannya meluapkan fantasinya di sana. Tubuhnya berjengit saat Mark menyentuh miliknya. _

"_Uhm.. Mark, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jinyoung begitu merasakan Mark sudah mengeras. Lelaki itu berhenti memainkan bibirnya pada tubuh Jinyoung. Matanya menatap Jinyoung dengan dalam dan entahlah, Jinyoung bisa merasakan semua keinginan Mark hanya dengan melihat ke dalam matanya._

"_Aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya Jin. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku ingin kau melupakan gadis itu"_

Aku sudah melupakannya Mark. Aku pun membenci diriku karena begitu mudah melupakannya.

_Jinyoung tersenyum getir dan dia tidak ingin Mark melihat itu._

"_Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku"_

_Lalu dengan sebuah anggukan, Jinyoung kemudian meraih tengkuk Mark dan memagut bibirnya begitu dalam hingga Jinyoung tidak merasakan tangan Mark begitu cepat melucuti semua pakaiannya._

"_Ugh!" Jinyoung mengerang saat Mark merubah posisi mereka dan membuat milik keduanya bergesekan. Mark menarik bibirnya lembut tanpa menyudahi gerakannya._

"_Jin.." panggilnya lembut_

"_Urgh, Mark bisa kau hentikan ini. Sial!"__ umpat Jinyoung kesal dan perasaan kesalnya didominasi oleh tubuhnya yang begitu panas yang entah mengapa dia ingin meluapkannya untuk Mark. Jinyoung ingin menahannya. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin Mark melihatnya menikmati semua ini._

"_Aku tahu kau menikmatinya. Aku tahu celanamu sudah basah sekarang" goda Mark dengan bisikannya yang halus. Tentu saja, di alam nyata sana miliknya pasti mengeras dan basah._

_Jinyoung perlahan membuka matanya dan seolah Mark sudah menunggunya begitu lama untuk membalas. _

_Jinyoung mengumpat di dalam hatinya. Sekali hingga lebih dari tiga kali dan tentu saja, dia tetap kalah._

"_Ugrh.. please"_

_Mark tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan dengan satu gerakan lagi, dia menggulingkan JinYoung. Seolah sekarang mereka ada di sebuah ranjang besar yang begitu hangat. Tentu saja, Mark akan lebih menggunakan logikanya sekarang dibanding Jinyoung dan memilih tempat selain rumput. _

_Mark mengusap wajahnya. Begitu lembut._

"_Aku akan menyakitimu Jin"_

_Jinyoung menatap sebal. __"Kau belajar darimana kata-kata itu?"_

"_Well, karena yang aku tahu ini akan menyakitimu"_

"_Apa maksudmu? Argh−brengsek! Apa yang−Argh!"_

_Jinyoung begitu erat mencengkram lengan Mark dengan jarinya yang memutih. Matanya terpejam erat. Dia merasakannya. Mark yang kini masuk ke dalam pusatnya dan semakin jauh menguasai tubuhnya._

"_Mark.."_

"_Jin.."_

_Begitu sulit dan menyakitkan. Membuka sebuah jalan yang sejak dulu tertutup. Jinyoung merasa tubuhnya seperti terbelah dan mungkin inilah alasannya Mark melakukan semua ini di dalam mimpi._

"_Kau benar-benar−Oh!"_

_Jinyoung membuka matanya. Melihat Mark yang kini tersenyum lelah. Hanya saja matanya begitu membara._

"_Kau menyukai bagian itu?__"_

"_Apa maksudmu dengan _bagian itu_? Huh? Semua ini menyakitkan dan−Ahhh!"_

_Mark tersenyum begitu dalam dan Jinyoung menatapnya. Mengapa semua kesalahan ini begitu menjerumuskannya? Mengapa tubuhnya membalas semua perlakuan Mark? _

"_Kau tahu? Sepanjang hidupku, kau adalah mimpi terindah dan aku akan membuatnya menjadi nyata"_

_Jinyoung membeku. _

_Orang-orang mengatakan, mungkin suatu saat kau bisa menjadi mimpi terindah untuk orang lain dan kini, Jinyoung tidak pernah berharap kenyataan itu muncul kepadanya dari seorang lelaki yang begitu membuatnya merasa berarti, merasa dicintai. _

_Dan kemudian, Jinyoung tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mengalungkan lengannya kepada Mark, seolah meminta lelaki itu untuk tetap bergerak._

_Oh sungguh, detik itu Jinyoung ingin sekali melupakan alarm paginya._

_._

_._

**Seoul, Today..**

**.**

**.**

Jinyoung meninggalkan Seoul. Meninggalkan semua hal tentang lucid dream dan Mark. Lelaki itu memilih untuk melepaskan pintu mimpinya untuk Mark juga pergi dari semua dunia mimpi. Dia mengunci pintu mimpinya yang lain dan membiarkan tempat itu kosong sementara kini Jin tinggal di tempat yang baru.

Jinyoung tidak lagi bisa bermimpi. Dia melepaskan semuanya. Lucid Dream, Dream Sharing, juga Mark. Jinyoung sudah menghapus berbagai kebiasaannya sebelum tidur. Membuang semua jurnal mimpinya dan terlebih lagi semua imajinasinya sebelum tidur.

Suaranya masih terdengar jelas. Di malam hari saat semua orang sudah terlelap. Jinyoung mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, perlahan bangkit dari ranjang dan meraih sebuah kaleng minuman di kulkas. Lelaki itu duduk di pinggiran jendela kamarnya.

Hujan.

Mungkin Mark sedang bermain di dalam mimpinya.

Atau masih mengejar orang-orang yang sejak dulu mempermainkan hidupnya.

Ah, sungguh menyebalkan.

"Jin, kau belum tidur?" panggil Jimin dari ranjangnya. Lelaki itu bangun lalu mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Jinyoung.

"Aku sudah mencobanya Jimin-ah. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur"

"Kenapa?"

"Well, sepupuku Taehyun, hingga hari ini dia belum juga sadar"

"Hmm? Dia sakit? Kau belum bercerita kepadaku"

"Tidak. Entahlah, dia tidak terbangun lagi dari tidurnya. Paman dan bibiku bilang, dia mengikuti skema berbagi mimpi dengan teman-temannya, apa namanya ya? Oh, _lucid dream_ dan entah apa yang terjadi sampai dia tidak lagi kembali"

Jinyoung terdiam.

Otaknya berdengung begitu kata _lucid dream _masuk dan diproses ke bagian memori jangka panjang dan jangka pendek. Apa Taehyun juga seorang korban seperti dirinya?

"Jin, kau diam lagi. Apa yang membuatmu tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan benar?"

"Jimin-ah, aku tahu tentang _lucid dream_ dan mungkin sepupumu terluka hingga tidak sadarkan diri jadi dia tidak bisa kembali"

"Jadi _lucid dream _bukan hanya omong kosong? Aku cukup kesal mendengar ocehan paman. Kurasa Taehyun sudah gila, mengapa dia mengikuti skema aliran sesat seperti itu?"

Jinyoung memutar matanya sebal.

"_Well, _kau bisa diam sekarang dan beritahu dimana sepupumu sekarang"

.

.

Jimin anak yang begitu ceria.

Jinyoung tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa murung selepas kepergiannya dari Seoul ke Jeju. Hingga dia bertemu dengan Jimin, rekan satu kelasnya juga _roommate-_nya. Jimin sangat baik. Dia mengenalkan beberapa tempat di Jeju dan bercerita banyak hal tentang dirinya termasuk sepupunya Taehyun. Jimin sebelumnya tinggal bersama Taehyun sebelum memutuskan untuk mencoba hidup lebih mandiri di asrama.

Jinyoung sendiri, dia tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang masa lalunya. Tentang _dream sharing, lucid dream, _juga Mark. Jinyoung merasa itu tidak perlu karena semakin banyak dia mengingat Mark, semakin sulit baginya untuk sembuh. Ya, setidaknya Jinyoung sudah berusaha banyak untuk menyembuhkan dirinya.

Jinyoung benar. Taehyun sedang terluka di dalam mimpi. Keringatnya sering bercucuran pasti karena lelaki itu mencoba segala cara untuk bangun. Jimin menatapnya ragu kemudian mendekat dan menepuk bahu Jinyoung.

"Kau bisa membantuku? Ini sudah tiga hari, dia mungkin bisa mati jika omonganmu benar" kata Jimin sambil menaruh beberapa kudapan juga minuman untuk Jinyoung. Semenjak datang, Jinyoung tidak melihat keberadaan orang tua Taehyun. Sepertinya, Taehyun mengikuti skema _lucid dream_ karena dia seorang anak yang kurang perhatian.

"_Well, _aku sudah lama tidak melakukannya dan aku pergi dari duniaku yang lalu karena aku tidak ingin lagi melakukannya" jawab Jinyoung dengan nafas yang berat.

"Ya, kau berhak menolak tapi aku tidak tahu siapa lagi teman TaeHyun dan.."

"Jimin-ah, apa Taehyun tidak bercerita sesuatu selama ini? Misalnya tempat yang paling sering dia kunjungi, tempat yang nampak sangat dijaga olehnya. Apa kau tahu?"

"Hmm, terakhir kali dia menyebutkan tentang pintu lemarinya. Aku tidak mengerti tapi tampaknya dia agak sebal saat aku menutupnya terlalu keras setelah mengambil baju"

"Kau tahu dimana dia menyimpan kunci lemarinya?"

"Dibawah kasurnya. Bukankah itu sangat aneh?"

Jinyoung tertawa.

"Tentu tidak. Barang itu sangat berharga Jimin-ah"

"Ah baiklah, jadi bagaimana? Kau bisa membantuku?"

"Sepertinya begitu"

.

.

_Kurasa kau benar Jinyoung-ah, dia mengikuti lucid dream karena dia memang ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi pada paman dan bibi._

Jinyoung membuat jurnal. Lagi.

Menuliskan sebuah huruf di telapak tangannya juga menggenggam sebuah kunci sebelum tidur. Jimin sempat melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh namun Jinyoung tidak membalasnya, dia hanya berpesan untuk membunyikan alarm jika dalam lima jam dia tidak kembali dan Jimin mengangguk.

Anak itu terlihat khawatir. Entah karena tidak percaya pada Jinyoung atau karena takut Jinyoung akan bernasib sama dengan Taehyun.

"Aku memang sudah lama tidak melakukan ini tapi aku yakin, sepupumu akan baik-baik saja"

Jimin mendengus sebal. "Kau tidak perlu menghiburku seolah aku sedang depresi. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau juga terluka. Kau tahu, di dalam mimpi mungkin dunia tidak seperti apa yang ada di dunia nyata"

Jinyoung tersenyum lebar.

"Mungkin kau akan menganggapku berbohong tapi percayalah, aku pernah menganggap kalau mimpi adalah tempat terindah. Sampai jumpa Jimin-ah"

.

.

.

_Redup._

_Jinyoung sudah melewati zona black out. Hanya saja, jarak pandang di sini agak sedikit redup. Dia harus mencari pintu mimpi Taehyun dan Jinyoung belum bisa menebak keberadaannya. Seingatnya, dia sudah menuliskan sebuah nama di tangannya. _

_Jinyoung membacanya dan detik itu dia menghilang dari zona after blackout. _

_Rumah Taehyun tidak kalah redup dengan zona after blackout. Jinyoung segera masuk ke dalam kamar mencoba membuka pintu lemari Taehyun. _

_SPLASH!_

_Sial!_

_Jinyoung mengumpat. _

_Dia tidak menyangka pintu mimpi Taehyun berupa kubangan kecil yang airnya cukup kotor. _

_Jinyoung membersihkan dirinya. Tidak jauh dari kubangan rupanya Taehyun sudah menyiapkan sebuah tempat untuk mencuci tangan dan kaki._

_Jinyoung melihat ke sekeliling. Mimpinya dipenuhi dengan padang rumput, ilalang, kunang-kunang, juga pohon besar, Jinyoung merasa sedikit bernostalgia dan menemukan ternyata mimpi setiap orang berbeda. Mimpi Taehyun dipenuhi dengan pemandangan laut di musim gugur. Dingin dan basah. _

_Jinyoung berlari mencoba menemukan gedung atau tempat lain yang mungkin bisa menjadi tempat keberadaan Taehyun. _

_Dan dia menemukannya. Sebuah jalan menuju kota._

_Sungguh melelahkan. Sudah cukup lama tidak berada di dalam mimpi. Juga sudah cukup lama tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang._

"_Taehyun-ah! Nam Taehyun!"_

_Tidak ada jawaban._

_Jinyoung berfikir keras. Jalan mana yang harus dia ambil, melihat ada dua jalan yang bersimpangan di depannya. _

"_Sial! Mengapa mimpi Taehyun begitu rumit!"_

_Kemudian seolah mengingat sesuatu, Jinyoung berlari ke arah kiri dan masuk ke sebuah bangunan. Di sana juga suasananya begitu redup._

"_Nam Taehyun!"_

"_Nam Taehyun! Kau mendengarku?"_

"_Ugh.."_

_Jinyoung berbalik. Berhenti sebentar dan mencoba mencari sumber suara yang datang sebelum dia berjalan pelan ke arah sebuah ruangan. Di depan ruangan itu ada sebuah pintu kecil yang sudah terbuka. Jinyoung masuk ke dalam perlahan. _

"_Nam Taehyun?"_

"_Jim-min-ah.."_

"_Oh Tuhan!"_

_Jinyoung menemukannya._

_Lelaki itu sedang merintih kesakitan. Jinyoung menepuk pipi Taehyun pelan._

"_Hei, aku Park Jinyoung. Jimin memintaku untuk menolongku. Sekarang, tolong lupakan sejenak rasa sakitmu. Aku harus membawamu kembali. Alarm-mu akan berbunyi sebentar lagi. Kumohon sadarkan dirimu!"_

_Nam Taehyun perlahan membuka matanya dan menggenggam erat tangan Jinyoung seolah mencari pertolongan dan saat itu alarm berbunyi._

"_Terima kasih Jin"_

_._

_._

_._

Seminggu berlalu.

Jinyoung masih mengingat jelas saat Taehyun bangun dan Jimin memeluknya dengan erat. Tidak berhenti anak itu berterima kasih. Sedangkan Taehyun, dia begitu mengagungkan Jinyoung sejak saat itu dan selalu datang ke asrama hanya untuk memberikan Jinyoung kudapan dan barang-barang lain yang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

Hari ini Taehyun mengundangnya datang ke rumah karena teman-teman komunitasnya akan datang menjenguknya. Jinyoung tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menolak dan Jimin juga begitu ingin Jinyoung bertemu dengan teman-teman Taehyun hanya karena agar mereka tahu seharusnya mereka bertanggung jawab atas Taehyun.

Jimin agaknya kesal karena bantuan dari komunitas _lucid dream_ begitu terlambat.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah menolong Taehyun. Aku datang begitu terlambat" ucap Mino. Salah satu anggota komunitas. Jinyoung hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ah Well, bukan masalah. Aku hanya menolong semampuku"

"Jika kau tidak ada, dia pasti tidak akan kembali kepada kami" tambah Jinwoo

"Jin, mereka adalah teman-teman komunitasku. Mereka tidak tinggal di Jeju tapi kami selalu bertemu di dalam mimpi. Kau tahu _dream-sharing_ bukan? Mereka mengajarkanku banyak hal"

"Oh ya, aku tahu itu"

"Seungyoon adalah ketua kami" kata Taehyun lagi.

Jinyoung mengangguk sambil meneguk tehnya. "Ya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya tadi"

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku berada di dalam gedung sebelah kiri?"

"Karena kau kidal. Kau terbiasa memilih bagian kiri bukan?"

"Wow! Kau jenius Jin"

"Tidak. Seseorang mengajarkanku cara menebak isi mimpi orang lain"

"Oh ya? Siapa? Aku juga belum mendengar ceritamu. Kau masuk ke dalam komunitas mana?"

"Hmm, ketua senat di kampusku dulu yang memberitahuku. Aku tidak masuk ke dalam komunitas manapun. Kebetulan dia dan aku memiliki ketertarikan yang sama" ucap Jinyoung berbohong. Dia tidak mungkin menyebutkan segala kejadian yang ada dalam dirinya bukan? Tentu saja, dia masih mengingat jelas siapa yang begitu rajin mengajarinya. Jinyoung tertawa dalam hati dan entah mengapa hari ini dia senang mengingat Mark.

"Ah, jika kau bisa masuk ke dalam komunitas kami pasti akan sangat menyenangkan"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sedang berusaha tidak lagi terikat dengan _lucid dream_"

"Oh? Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Aku harus lulus kuliah bagaimanapun juga"

Mereka tertawa "Kau benar"

Seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar Taehyun. Dia adalah Seungyoon. Ketua dari komunitas mereka. Seungyoon terlihat begitu kaku dan dingin. Jinyoung hanya sempat menyapanya sekali dan tidak seperti kelihatannya, Seungyoong tampak hangat menyambutnya.

"Jadi, anak itu masuk ke dalam mimpimu Taehyun-ah?"

"Ya, kalian ingat? Saat terakhir aku akan kembali ke dalam pintu mimpiku , dia ternyata mengintaiku sejak lama lalu menghajarku. Aku sempat melawan dan memproyeksikan mimpiku hingga akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkannya tapi aku sadar semakin lama aku semakin tidak bisa berjalan"

"Kurasa dia masih ada di zona _after black out_. Dia senang sekali berada di sana akhir-akhir ini"

"Kau belum menemukan pintu mimpi dia yang baru Jinwoo-ah?"

"Belum. Kurasa dia lebih banyak di luar pintu mimpi dan mengejar kita sekarang"

Jinyoung dengan malas memperhatikan percakapan mereka. Taehyun menyadari Jinyoung cukup bosan dan mengajaknya keluar ruangan.

"Hei Jin, kau pasti tidak tahan dengan obrolan kami bukan?"

"Tidak juga. Aku cukup menikmatinya karena sepertinya hidupmu sedang terancam"

"Ya, karena aku yang paling terakhir bergabung. Kurasa dia akan mengejarku lebih dulu"

"Dia? Siapa?"

"Entahlah, aku lupa namanya karena Seungyoon hanya menyebutnya satu kali. Dia adalah orang yang termasuk ke dalam komunitas _lucid dream_ sama seperti kami. Dia mengejar kami dengan teman-temannya karena menaruh dendam pada Seungyoon. Awalnya, Seungyoon adalah pendiri komunitas _lucid dream_ yang pertama kali lalu kelompok mereka datang dan mengambil alih semuanya. Kau tahu, lucunya mereka menganggap kelompok kami adalah pengkhianat dan mengejar kami untuk melepaskan kami dari pintu mimpi kami."

Jinyoung terdiam.

Tentu saja dia ingat cerita itu. Mark pernah bercerita banyak tentang sekelompok orang yang mencoba mengejarnya dan juga pengalamannya dulu menyelamatkan Mark.

Apa Taehyun juga sama seperti Mark? Apa mereka juga menyerang komunitas Taehyun?

"Jin, malam ini kami akan mengejarnya. Ku dengar dia sedang berada di zona _blackout_"

"Hmm? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Jinwoo melihatnya semalam. Kau mau ikut?"

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?"

"Karena kau pasti akan menyukai ini. Aku ingin membuatmu mendapatkan pintu mimpi yang baru"

"Well, Taehyun-ah aku.."

"Sekali saja. Seungyoon pasti senang jika kau ikut"

.

.

.

"_Kau sengaja menyetting mimpimu menjadi redup ya?" tanya Jinyoung sesaat setelah dia sampai. Taehyun berbaik hati meminjamkan pintu mimpinya hingga Jinyoung kini berada di satu mimpi yang sama._

"_Ya, karena aku tidak suka cahaya"_

"_Well, cahaya bagus untuk tubuhmu kau tahu"_

"_Aku tidak suka Jin. Sejak dulu aku lebih banyak diam di kamar karena jika aku membuka pintu atau jendela yang terdengar hanya suara mereka bertengkar"_

_Jinyoung tidak berkata lagi. Ingin meminta maaf tapi rasanya begitu kaku. Namun, Taehyun berbalik menatapnya dan tersenyum._

"_Jangan dipikirkan. Aku sudah lebih baik sejak bergabung dengan Seungyoon"_

_Jinyoung tersenyum._

_Pintu mimpi terbuka. Mereka berjalan ke dalam zona after black out. Di sana Jinyoung melihat Seungyoon sudah menunggu Taehyun. _

"_Hyung!"_

_Seungyoon tersenyum sedikit dan menatap ke arah Jinyoung "Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau kau berhasil mengajaknya"_

"_Kejutan untukmu kalau begitu"_

_Jinyoung tertawa. Taehyun sungguh seorang maknae yang begitu ceria dibalik semua cerita hidup keluarganya. Sepertinya dia memang begitu menganggap komunitasnya adalah hal yang berarti._

"_Seungyoon, aku melihatnya. Sepertinya dia tidak menyangka kita akan datang"_

"_Dia berlari ke arah mana?"_

"_Kanan. Kau tahu bukan? Jalan yang biasanya menyambungkan tempatnya bersembunyi"_

"_Asrama itu? Dia masih di sana?"_

"_Ya. Taehyun-ah, kau sudah menulis tempatnya bukan?"_

"_Sudah. Aku akan kesana dengan Jinyoung"_

_Jinyoung tidak mengerti dengan ucapan mereka namun dengan segera dia mengikuti arah Taehyun pergi. Beberapa langkah kemudian, Taehyun memberikan selembar kertas._

"_Mungkin kau belum pernah pergi ke sini, jadi aku sudah menuliskan nama tempatnya"_

_Jinyoung membeku dan dia tidak sempat berbicara karena Taehyun sudah menarik lengannya dan membawanya kesana._

_Ke dalam asramanya yang dulu._

"_Jinyoung kau baik-baik saja?"_

"_Ya tapi Taehyun-ah.."_

"_Jalan ke kiri sedikit lalu kau akan menemukan sebuah pintu. Masuklah ke sana, aku akan memanggil yang lain. Tempat kami biasanya bersembunyi di sana"_

_Taehyun menghilang. Sejenak Jinyoung merasa nafasnya begitu sesak. Bagaimana mungkin dia kembali ke sini setelah sekian lama mencoba berlari dari tempat ini._

_Jinyoung mendengarnya. Taehyun tengah berjalan ke arahnya._

"_Taehyun-ah, apa kau sudah menemukan Seungyoon?"_

_Tidak ada jawaban. Namun langkah itu terdengar begitu jelas._

"_Taehyun-ah, aku.."_

_Dan Jinyoung melihatnya. Dia berdiri di depannya. _

_Dia masih seperti bajingan yang datang begitu saja ke dalam mimpinya. Dia masih orang yang sama yang dulu memeluknya erat dan mempermainkan hidupnya._

_Dia masih seperti yang dulu. Mark. _

_Hanya saja, kini Mark tidak lagi tersenyum ke arahnya. Mata itu hanya menatapnya begitu dingin tanpa berkedip dan Jinyoung membatu di tempatnya._

"_Jinwoo-ah, dia di sini!"_

_Beberapa orang kemudian datang dan berlari mengejar Mark. Taehyun berdiri dengan panik di sampingnya._

"_Kau baik-baik saja? Apa dia menyakitimu?"_

"_Taehyun-ah, apa dia.."_

"_Ya, itu dia. Dia yang melukaiku dan mengejar komunitasku untuk balas dendam. Namanya adalah Mark Tuan. Seungyoon memanggilnya MT"_

_Lalu yang Jinyoung tahu, dia meminta Taehyun untuk kembali dan bangun dari mimpinya._

_._

_._

_._

**Unfinished **

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**My big apologize for you all because things happened and a year passed without any update from me.**_

_**I had my laptop broken. so it needs time to buy the new one and thankfully it is solved now.**_

_**According to my previous chapter, I've promised you that the 4**__**th**__** chapter will be the last one but how to do? It's gonna be a long ending so I have to make it into two parts but don't worry, it wont be a long time to update the last because I've prepared it so well.**_

_**A year passed. I wonder a lot about you guys and each time I read your comment seems like you guys enjoy the story very well till some of you just cant wait to read my other chapter.**_

_**So here it is.**_

_**There's another flashback part. The most important part because it will tell you a lot about Jinyoung feeling before he left Mark alone on his dream.**_

_**I thankyou guys so much for waiting and once again my apologize that it took a really long time to make this complete. Works and reality killed me so hard lol**_

_**See you at the ending!**_

_**MJ**_

_**p.s: my new character is from winner. Don't worry guys it's just a character and it built not to destroy the pairing. Enjoy it!**_


End file.
